The Hidden Bloodline
by Storms-winter
Summary: Sick of being weak, she ran away, to discover something more, beyond what she knew of her home, and herself. Full sum on profile. Rated for caution. -ON HIATUS-
1. Running

**The Hidden Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill,Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

**Chapter One—Running **

How could she have been so stupid? Again? Stumbling slightly she fell to her knees, but caught herself, and winced as thorns from a bush dug up and into her palms. Ignoring it, she pushed herself up, and continued on again, fighting her way through the dense vegetation, away from her home, her humiliation, her life.

_Your weak, weak!_

_You're a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi._

_I'll kill you if you run…don't betray me._

_Why would anyone want to be with you? You can't even defend yourself!_

_You're so annoying; get out of my way._

_You have no use anywhere's…_

_I'm surprise your still alive…_

_Tears won't ever help you, they mark you as weak and useless…_

_Your weak!_

Yes. She was weak. That was why she was running away, because she couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore, the scathing looks, the teasing, the loneliness that was tearing her apart…the stupid way she kept falling…the nightmares and pitiful looks…

Angry tears filled her eyes as she raced on through the trees, jumping over obstacles that came in her way, expanding her energy, pushing herself angrily, sadly, bitterly. With a scream of frustration bubbling up her throat, her chakra filled her and burst out, streaking down the path before her, causing trees to flatten and the area to be partially destroyed. Slowly down to a halt she stared around with wide shimmering eyes. Suddenly, an idea came to her as she shifted the small pack on her shoulder. She had only thought to leave for a couple days…but, looking around, an idea, and plan, formulated in her mind.

What if she left for good? Teams would be sent out after her of course, probably her own as well…but…they would know her too well…or so they thought, she looked bitter. They thought they knew her, thought they knew her way of thinking, but she had always kept her thoughts to herself while with them, even after all they had been through…her eyes flashed with pain and fury. It had been…nearly three years…after he came back to Konoha. And it wasn't like she even existed, after she all she had done for them…

_No…I don't want to go back. Never again._

Slinging her bag up into a tree, she made sure it was secure before she brought a dagger from her side into sight, and twirling it once in her hand before she brought it up to her locks of hair. She chopped off enough to think that someone had grabbed her hair, and she had cut herself free. Dropping the strands of hair on the ground casually, she made a few tracks on the ground, pretending that she was fighting someone, to make it believable. After adding a few more extra tracks carefully, she tore a strip of her clothing, dirtied from the ground, and left it lying within the green and brown. Then, lifting her arm, she slashed it with her dagger; blood fell on to the torn strip of cloth, and then to the ground, as she moved around carefully.

Then with a last thought, she removed her forehead protector, and staring at the symbol that spoke of the Hidden Leaf village, she let blood seep onto it, before it fell to the ground, taking out one of her shuriken's, she looked at it for a moment, before she aimed with careful precision, and threw it, seeing it lodge half out of sight between two branches, she smirked as she wrapped her arm carefully, cleaned her dagger, and jumped up into the trees, catching her bag again. With a final look over the area, she let her eyes linger over the mark of her acceptance of a shinobi before she jumped away, leaving what she had once been far behind, without looking back, or feeling regret.

* * *

_Where could she be…? _Tsunade glanced outside impatience and worry going through her once more as she waited for her apprentice to show up for their lessons. Although she could admit herself that the lessons were hardly needed anymore, for her student had well surpassed her in power and skill, it was still nice to share tea in the early morning before they went to work, and talk about the various things that made them special. Over the years, she thought she had made quite a bit of progress with the girl, bringing her out of the shadows she had locked herself in with the devastation that had consumed her. Tsunade had begun to see the real woman underneath the timid mask that was presented to the world, yet it pained her to know that the girl was still unwilling to accept herself, accept her true powers…

With a sigh, she stood and walked out, finding her secretary, and other apprentice, Shizune. The other looked over at her, worry also apparent. "I'm sorry, she hasn't shown."

_Child…where are you? _With a feeling of bad premonition, she gave orders to the other woman, and retreated back to her room full of anxiousness.

* * *

"Ha! Bastard! You'll have to do better than that!" Grinning with good mocking cheer to the raven-haired male across from him, a blonde ninja laughed at the glare he received, before he yelped, his opponent on the attack…again. 

"Jeez Sasuke, don't you know how to rest?" Naruto shouted as he summoned some clones to distract the other male. Without replying, the onyx-eyed boy flung out shuriken's and pierced all of the clones, leaving the blonde foxy looking male standing looking puzzled at his lack of comment.

"What's got you all worked up?" Naruto asked bewildered as he flopped down on the ground, leaving Sasuke to lean against a nearby tree panting slightly. When he got no answer, Naruto looked over to where their sensei sat reading his precious book, 'Ichya Ichya Paradise'. Rolling his eyes, the blonde tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, before his stomach growled. He was starving. He licked his lips thinking about his absolutely favourite food, ramen.

"Saskue, Naruto." Kakashi suddenly called looking up from his book. Both looked over with different expressions, Naruto curious, Sasuke indifferent. "We've been summoned before Tsunade-sama." The elder ninja spoke seriously.

"Aww, what does she want now?" Naruto complained. Then he perked up. "Maybe its another mission!"

"Or perhaps not…" Kakashi murmured to himself as they walked. Sasuke glanced over at him suspiciously, before he looked away, and stared at the ground blankly in silence along the way.

When they entered the elderly woman's office, she looked up with an expectant look on her face. "Have you seen Sakura?" She demanded.

All three were surprised. "Sakura?" Naruto blinked dumbly. "Ah, no." He mumbled staring at her fallen face. Kakashi looked at her. "What is this about Tsunade-sama?"

She fretted silently. "Sakura was supposed to come and see me yesterday. She didn't show up." She looked at them with worry reflecting strongly. "No one has seen or heard of her, I even had her home searched, and she's not there!"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "You mean she's gone?"

"I fear that might be so." Tsunade whispered. "But I cannot imagine why?"

"But…" Naruto whispered. "Sakura…"

Kakashi looked at the two members of team Seven. "We will go out and look for her."

"I sent out team Ten all ready." Tsunade told them. "They should be returning…"

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

The door was thrown open and Ino burst through with tears streaming down her face as her team followed more slowly. "In the forest…blood, trees down, chakra…"

"What is she going on about?" Naruto mumbled as the atmosphere became tenser. Ino fell to her knees crying as Shikimaru stepped up behind her and crouched putting his arm around her slowly and Choji stared at the other occupants numbly. "She's…she's…"

"She's dead." Asuma said wearily. The team Ten's leader stared at team Seven blankly. "We found a place that held the lingering trace of her chakra. It looked like she had been attacked, it was just outside our boundaries…we found blood, along with…her hair, a torn strip of her shirt…and these…"

He held up two objects that made the blood drain from each face of the male of team Seven. "No…" Naruto whispered.

_Sakura…_ Sasuke thought staring at the bloodied forehead protector, and single shuriken. Kakashi closed his eyes and bowed his head. How could have this had happened…? Everything had being going so well…no. Wait…he remembered that for the past three years…they had seen even less of her…he thought…he looked at Tsunade who was silently crying.

"Tsunade-sama…" he began slowly, with a hint of hoarseness. "We…haven't seen Sakura for a very long time…since the team…" he trailed off, then began again. "Was she always with you…?"

"No…" the woman looked at him wide-eyed. "I thought that she had gone at times to go and visit and train with you again…" she stared at them, as a dreadful realization came over them.

"Had Sakura fully recovered from…?" Kakashi stopped suddenly. Naruto froze. "It couldn't have been that…could it?" He asked timidly.

Sasuke looked at them all as the other team listened, Ino moaned shaking her head. "No." She denied. "She said she had forgotten…"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded coldly.

They all looked at him at once. Uneasy at the stares he scowled. "Well?"

"Asuma." Tsunade spoke in a slightly wavering voice. "Take your team and get rest. Ino is going into shock."

Nodding the team left, Shikamaru helping the blonde haired girl ninja out. Slowly Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "I suggest you sit for this." She whispered. "You won't like it." He gave her a look, but silently sat, and waited. Naruto practically collapsed staring with wide blue eyes. "She didn't go because of that did she?" He demanded in a tiny voice.

"I don't know." Tsunade said reluctantly. She paused and glanced to Sasuke who still waited. "When…you left, it was of course devastating to your team. And we all knew how Sakura felt about you…" she paused. "Afterwards, she came under my care, and my teachings, as a medi-nin, among other things. She was very skilled, and so, I took her as my apprentice. But…just before you came back…the Akatsuki raided here…and kidnapped her."

Sasuke froze within. Carefully he kept his face expressionless. "What happened?"

"…We don't know." Kakashi finally admitted after a prolonged silence. "Sakura refused to speak of it."

"But she constantly had nightmares…and I think still does…did." Tsunade whispered tears falling again.

Sasuke looked at them. "How long was she there for?"

"Four months." Naruto said hoarsely. "She suddenly appeared one day, beaten, covered in blood. She never told us how she got away, if she did. And we never questioned her."

"Her mind was frail." Kakashi went on quietly. "We didn't want to loose her to madness."

"It didn't help." Naruto mumbled gloomy.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"The experience changed her, obviously not for the better." Kakashi replied. "She withdrew mentally, she was still the same in some ways, and in others, had brought out a new part of her that was…" he paused. "Darker. But…after you returned…she had less and less to do with any of us…I see that now…" he mused to himself.

"But why?" Naruto demanded. "After everything happened, and Sasuke came back…I thought she was happy!"

"That's what she wanted us to believe." Kakashi answered. "She became a good actress…"

"Too good." Tsunade whispered closing her light brown eyes. There was a pause before the Hokage shook her head. "Go. I have things I need to prepare…" pain filled her face as she turned away. The male ninja's looked at each other, but respectfully, they left, and outside, split up, going their own ways to deal with this sudden shocking occurrence.

* * *

Asuma looked at Kakashi as he sat down, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. He stared out at nothing for a long time. _I wish we could have done more for her…_

"So am I." He murmured. "So am I."

* * *

"Naruto…?" 

The blonde looked up and found pale eyes watching him with concern, and the beginnings of tears. Though she still had a trace of her stutter from years before, the dark haired, lavender eyed heiress of the Huugya clan had become a close companion to him. He held back his tears wanting to be strong as Hinata sat beside him. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. "We heard…from Ino…"

He nodded staring down at the ground blankly, and finally the tears he had been holding back fell down his cheeks in a silent loss for his pink-haired teammate and friend. "This is our fault." He mumbled. "We let her go, we didn't do anything to bring her back…"

Hinata hesitated, touching his hand with hers. "It…it was her choice Naruto. She had her reasons…" sadness entered her eyes.

"I miss her…" he whispered like a small lost child.

"I know…" she hugged him to her as he cried and held him soothingly; tears pouring down her face in mourning for their friend.

* * *

Cold empty eyes looked over the battle area, taking in every detail with the falling dusk. Walking further in, he paused, and stared down at the ground, slowly falling to his knees, and reached out to gingerly touch the strands of pink hair on the ground. 

_How can you leave us? Me? I love you!_

_Sasuke-kun! _

_You're hurt…_

_I'm annoying? Get over it, you're infuriating!_

_Because I care…that's why. Now deal with it._

_I love you with all my heart!_

He hunched over the pink locks of hair as if in pain and hit the ground closing his eyes tightly. "Sakura…" he whispered inaudibly. "Dammit, you stupid girl…" He straightened and took out the throwing star, and forehead protector Asuma had left behind. "Why…?"

* * *

**Okay, so this may seem a little confusing, hell it does even to me! But I've wanted to post this for a while, I've been in the works on it for a couple months...and yeah, trying to work on my other stories too...-gloom- not that its helping any, though I can thank Chikyuu Defender for helping me earlier! -wink- Your the best girl! Anyways. Things within this story I'm hoping will be explained as the chapters are put out...if not...well, review and ask questions, I will answer. Until then, this is my FIRST Naruto fic, and I'm still learning everything about it, but still, enjoy!**

**Storm**


	2. Rescue Team

**Chapter Two—Rescue Team**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

She didn't know for how long she traveled, over the time, she lost track of how many times the sun rose and set, dimly aware that her surroundings were changing drastically, but she only cared to get away. She knew that in order not to be found, in case someone saw through her fake death, she would have to put a lot of distance between her and the Hunter-nins would be needed. In her constant moving, she rarely rested, barely ate, using chakra to help enhance her eyesight, and night vision. When she finally stopped, she had no idea where she was, and collapsed gratefully on the mossy ground, under the cool vintage of a large tree.

Feeling the strong urge to sleep, and rest, she pushed it away first carefully looking over her surroundings. What she saw actually surprised her. In Konoha she was used to seeing large trees, but the ones surrounding her were giants in comparison. As for the forest itself…her eyes drank in the beauty of it, light and darkness had never mixed so well before in her mind. In all living things, including trees, chakra existed, and it emitted out with smooth flowing pulses that swept over her, soothing her, making her smile to herself dreamily. It was like stepping into a dream really.

Snorting at herself, she pinched her arm just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, and grimaced faintly. Assured she wasn't asleep yet, she sighed to herself, and wiped her forehead, brushing back her dirtied hair. Looking down at herself she made a face at the filth covering her body. She really needed to clean…however…sleep was calling to her strongly. With a frown she set up traps around her, and activated them to warn her of any attack. Then satisfied, she curled into herself against the tree comfortably; she fell asleep within the chakra's flowing over her.

* * *

The chuunin ninjas were gathered in a room talking amongst themselves about the disappearance/death of one of their fellow members. The females were all near tears, or numb with shock, the males muttering denials to themselves, and their sensei's and Hokage. 

"She _can't_ be dead!" A short black haired boy with thick eyebrows. "Sakura-chan was beautiful, an angel! She was strong! She was going to marry me!"

"Lee…"

Tsunade looked on with blank eyes as Gai tried to calm down his student, only to break down into tears hugging the boy to him as they wailed. The other teens all began to talk again, this time louder.

"She's not dead."

Silence abruptly fell at the dark cool voice. Kakashi looked to the shadows. "What do you mean…Sasuke?" He asked calmly.

"Sakura." Sasuke said slowly, and very quietly. "Is not dead."

The others all stared at him. Finally, Naruto found his voice. "How do you know bastard?"

The raven-haired boy took out objects from his pockets, her forehead protector, the strip of cloth from her shirt, some of her hair, and a shuriken. "If Sakura was killed, why would the killer take the trouble of leaving all this behind as clues, yet disappear with her body?" He looked at them all, nothing showing on his face, his eyes found Tsunade. "Sakura didn't die, she faked her death, and ran away." He looked to the shuriken. "If she was dead, none of these would have been left there, or else, had they, her body would have been as well. Why take the time to hide someone whose dead? Unless they aren't. Besides." He added more quietly. "She wouldn't leave this shuriken behind, no matter what."

"Why is that?" Neji asked out of the blue, from where he was.

A humourless smile rose on the other males face. "Because it was mine. She took it in a fight, and never returned it."

Silence fell once more, none daring to breath. Tsunade looked at the raven-haired male. "Once again Sasuke…we've underestimated you. But how do you know she ran? She could have been taken…again." She finished in a whisper.

At that, a hint of anger crossed Sasuke's face as he thought of his brother and the Akatsuki. "I don't." He said coolly. "That's why I want you to allow a team to go in search of her."

Surprise filled them all. Naruto's eyes narrowed on his teammate. "Since when have you cared so much about Sakura?" He asked suspiciously.

Under their eyes Sasuke narrowed his own dangerously. "She's a teammate." He said coldly. "And one of the best medic-nins in Konoha. Even I can admit that."

_Ah, but can you admit your true feelings?_ Kakashi wondered watching his student as the others muttered to themselves. Finally Tsunade spoke. "As you will Uchiha Sasuke. Who will you take with you?"

He glanced at her formal tone, but answered without a second thought, or hesitation. "Naruto, Neji, Tenten…Hinata."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata? Why?"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata's voice snapped at him, surprising most of them. She gave him a dark look. Sasuke levelled a glare on the blonde as well. "She has healer experience, we'll need her." He said monotone.

"I wish to go as well!" Lee blurted out. "I need to fine Sakura-chan."

"No." Sasuke didn't bother looking at the other male.

"But I am one of the best—"

"You may be." Sasuke gritted out. "But that's why I didn't choose you. Others are needed here, in case of trouble. And there are missions to think of."

Lee looked surprised, before he started to smile as his eyes showed the intense emotions he was feeling. "I am one of the best. And you leave me here to protect the village! Thank you Sasuke-san!"

"Yeah whatever." The other male muttered.

Tsunade looked at the adults gathered, then at the chosen ninjas. "You agree to this?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course." Tenten answered as Neji nodded. Hinata smiled shyly her agreement. Tsunade nodded curtly. "The rest may leave." She said quietly. Reluctantly the others left, all except for the chosen team to search for Sakura, and Kakashi. Tsuande closed her eyes. "It is my belief, that something, triggered Sakura to do this." She opened her eyes looking at the chuunin in front of her. "Lately…she had been acting strange, more distant than usual. For this, this is not only a search, but a retrieval." She paused again. "I am classifying this as an A-rank mission."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly as Naruto stared dumbly. Neji shifted. "A-rank Tsunade-sama?" He questioned carefully.

The woman's face was hard. "You have not seen Sakura in nearly three years, or more. You have no idea of the powerful potential she had hidden within her."

"Sakura hates to kill." Sasuke frowned. The Hokage's silence made them uneasy. Finally she spoke. "You were gone for three years Sasuke, during that time as Naruto trained under Jiraiya, Sakura came under my wing. Although she refused to tell us anything of what happened to her in the Akatsuki's hands…I've _seen_ in her eyes when she saw a wounded person. I've seen the horrors that haunt her when she sees a dead person. I know that she has killed someone, and while in a way she might regret it, I think that she also didn't have any true guilt over it either."

"So you want us to be careful of her." Neji spoke.

"Very careful." Tsunade agreed. "Just bring her back." They nodded and started to leave. "And Sasuke…" she called as he came to the door. He looked back slightly. Tsunade sighed. "I'm giving you permission to use _any_ means necessary to bring her back." His onyx eyes narrowed, but he nodded curtly and walked out.

* * *

_Any means necessary huh…she won't like that…

* * *

_

Something was probing against her traps. Keeping her body relaxed, Sakura opened her eyes slowly and peered out from beneath her bangs carefully. Only to stare openly. "Wha—?"

A giant wolf, and she did mean giant, the animals head came to her chest easily, was standing in front of her, its powerful black body shining oddly within the morning light, golden eyes looked over her shield around her, sniffing cautiously before looking directly at her. Staring she reached out with her chakra, and 'touched' the wolf. The animal stiffened at first, but soon calmed, and looked at her steadily. Feeling no sense of malicious from it, Sakura slowly let down her shields and traps.

For a long moment, kunoichi and wolf regarded each other silently. Finally Sakura leaned back fully raising a brow. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked. "Or just stare?"

To her surprise, the wolf snorted in disgust. Then a presence brushed over her mind, she flinched surprised, but relaxed a second later. It wasn't hurting her. She opened her mind, and clear images filled her head, showing flashes of things. Blinking she shook her head and suddenly laughed lightly. "So…you want me to follow you there huh?" She smirked and stood up flipping her hair back. "All right. You're on."

The wolf gave a toothy grin and sent another image before turning with a slick of its tail, and leapt away into the trees. She raised a brow, but followed readily. _Strange wolf_. She thought to herself. _It's not an ordinary one that's for sure…odd, he reminds me of—no don't think of him…_

Scowling at herself for thinking of _him_ she flipped and landed on a branch, beside the black wolf, and looked down. Her eyes widened slightly. "Wow…" Below was a glen with a deep pool of crystal water, capture the raining waterfalls essence as denser vegetation grew all around. In the middle of the large pool, a stone was placed; it looked like it was floating really. Eying it, she jumped down, and landed on the grassy banks, and glanced at the wolf that followed her. Golden eyes met emerald, and images were passed between them.

Behind their meanings, she could sense words, and concentrating, picked them out. _'You run from your home, and past…I offer you sanctuary here.' _Her eyes widened with shock as she scowled at the wolf. "How the hell do you know that?" She demanded.

Amusement filled her, though it wasn't her humour. Her eyes narrowed further as she regarded the wolf. "Think that's funny do you?" She asked softly. "You've got a weird sense of humour for an animal."

The wolf snorted again, this time with scorn. Images flickered, and the words came to her mind more easily. She frowned listening with her head tilted. _'I am more than an animal young one, I am called the Kage wolf, a sacred ki.' _The wolf looked at her with a serious intent. "Kage wolf?" Her brow furrowed. "I see…" her face cleared as she regarded the wolf. "Well…Kage…since you know all my secrets." She smiled slightly with a bitter twist. "Why don't you tell me yours?"

"Ahh, all in good time milady…first…you must meet me." Her head swung over to the mysterious voice, and she was met with dark crimson eyes.

* * *

**Uppdatte! Here ya go and I hope ya'll enjoyed it!  
Storm**


	3. Conversations

**Chapter Three–Conversations**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

Sakura sat across the crackling fire of the red-eyed stranger silently staring into the flames. At her side, the giant black wolf lay pressed against her thigh, eyes looking out to the darkness around. Absently, her hair twined into the thick soft fur, and petted him gently, causing a small growling purr to rise from the wolf. A small smile turned her lips, as the man chuckled. She glanced at him briefly. His name, as he had introduced himself, was Leo. An odd name perhaps, but she supposed there were stranger ones, but she also had the feeling that he was using that name as a alias. She had been startled with his eyes at first, and instantly connected him to the Uchiha line; however, he put that to rest, saying he wasn't related in any way."I have other blood lines." He had winked. It hadn't done much to reassure her, and she was still wary with him, even after he had left her to clean herself, and eat some food he had brought. Even now, after questioning him a bit, and finding out a little, she didn't quite trust him…yet.

There was nothing about him that signaled that he meant her harm in any way, and after and through her experiences, she had gotten very, very good at that.

"Y'know…" Leo suddenly spoke, his crimson eyes regarding her intently. "For a kunoichi…you've got a rather strange aura…its pink…but its got shadows on the edges of it. And you seem split between self-confidence…and timid."

She shot him a sharp look. "I'm sure you know the reason why for that." She muttered.

"Actually," he said pleasantly. "I have no idea."

Surprise flitted into her features as she looked at the wolf. He followed her gaze. "Oh, Kage and I…we can't communicate." He grinned.

"What?" She started. "You can't see the images, or the words?"

"Nope." He continued to grin. She stared at him for a long moment. "You're a strange one…" she murmured. "Just like Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, but you my little kunoichi, are the strange one." He said cheerfully. "Tell me, how strong are you?"

She paused at his question and hesitated. "On my team…or what was my team, I am considered the weakest. I have no specialties…if you don't count my healing abilities."

"To be able to heal is an amazing thing little kunoichi." Leo said gently. "Surely you know this."

She nodded once thinking back to her lessons with Tsunade. "She said I was the best…even surpassing her abilities."

He tilted his head watching her carefully. "Did you…leave your home…because you were considered…weak?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm sick of looked at as weak." Her eyes narrowed angrily. "In their eyes, I was all but useless, nothing but a burden." She closed her eyes. "Akatsuki made that opinion even worse…"

Leo drew a sharp breath. "Akatsuki…?"

"You know of them."

"Yes…" Leo looked serious. "Tell me…what would you do…to become stronger?"

Sakura looked at him, gauging his looks. "Even…when I was on Team Seven…I would always train a little by myself…because…Naruto…and Sasuke…never would." She looked into the fire with a blank expression. "After the chuunin exams, I realized that I wasn't pushing myself hard enough…so I started to."

"_A kunoichi is alone in her growth, being ignored makes her stronger…and deadly, because your opponents do not know your potential."_

"So…I suppose…I would do almost anything…" she finished as her face darkened at an old memory. Leo watched her carefully. "I can teach you." He replied. "But only if you wish it."

Kage turned his great head slightly. _'He is a great man of teaching.'_ Was all the wolf offered to her. She considered, gazing into the fire for a time. Finally, she looked up at him. "Teach me."

Leo smiled and nodded.

* * *

"It's a good thing we borrowed Kakashi's dogs." Naruto muttered as they paused in the tree branches looking down at the pack. The dogs had been following the trail the whole day straight, taking them well out of their home boarders towards deep dark looking forests. 

Sasuke looked around carefully. _Where was she trying to go?_

"This is the third time the dogs have paused." Neji spoke quietly. "She was trying to hide her scent."

"Did she think someone w-would figure her out?" Hinata asked softly.

"Probably." Tenten watched the dogs wander around frantically. "Hell, I think she might have gotten them this time."

"No." Sasuke landed on the ground as a small pug like dog, Pakkun, looked up. "What?" He asked.

"The girl is hiding her scent. But there is also another scent that is over lapping over her trail, blocking it further. We can't figure out what it is." Silently Sasuke nodded. "But can you follow it?" He questioned.

"There's enough there to get us started." Pakkun answered, and loped off as the pack took off again howling. Sasuke looked up. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura paused in her training, and let the chakra flow through her, and release gently, causing the glow on her hands to fade away. Leo was smiling and nodding to himself satisfied. "You're control over chakra is perfect, I've never seen a single person, much less a girl, with such skill." 

Sakura looked over at him silently, then a small sad smile crossed her face. "As a medi-ninja, your tested in all areas, and it takes great concentration…and skill to do what I did." She looked at her hands. "I trained, with Tsunade-sama forsix years, and yet…still…I didn't feel like I reached a satisfactory level of strength. When my lessons were finished, I went out, and trained myself even more. I think…at the time, Tsunade-sama was suspicious, but she never said anything…just…guided me."

"_A kunoichi is the strongest on her team because she knows who she is…I can only show you the way, and make sure that you do not harm yourself Sakura. Everything else…will be your choice."_

They'd had so many conversations…

"So." Leo stood. "I know you're skills so far with medical." He gave his arm a wry look, where he had injured himself foolishly. "Let's see your fighting skills."

She gave him a sidelong glance, and smile slightly, as she took up her taijutsu stance. He studied her for a moment, before nodding. "Before long, you'll be able to fight in every form known." He smiled quietly.

* * *

"We've been searching for three days Sasuke…" Naruto looked around despairingly as they sat around the built fire. "Maybe we should just give up." 

"What?" Tenten exclaimed shocked as they all looked at him with disbelief. "How can you say that?" She demanded angrily.

Naruto looked over quietly. "When Sasuke left…a team of us went out to find him…and failed." He paused. "Afterwards…I was told to forget about Sasuke…" he glanced over at his friend, staring into the fire. The others were silent listening. "We all went on, training hard…I left with Jiraiya…when I came back…everyone had grown stronger…" he smiled faintly. "Sakura especially. I was shocked at her display of power…" his smile faded. "But when she was kidnapped…"

"It all changed." Neji finished quietly. "I remember that. Her exam level for the chuunin was…incredible…but after that…it was like she had been broken."

"She had been." Hinata replied softly. They all looked at her. "I was always with her, and Tsunade-sama…the Hokage said…Sakura had been shattered…not just physically…but mentally…spiritually." She closed her eyes. "Her powers dimmed…she had lost confidence in herself, what she had gained in those three years…"

"But she had the next three years to build it back up." Tenten protested.

"That's true." Hinata acknowledged. "But she never really recovered you know. Physically, she did, but mentally…the mind is a fragile thing, like a spiders web, strong…but ironically, easily broken."

"What about her spirit?" Sasuke questioned staring into the fire.

Hinata hesitated. "Like her mind…it was pulled into the darkness…she hasn't surfaced fully from it. When she should have had…our support…she was alone…and I think that…was what hurt her the most."

"So in simpler words, it was our fault." Naruto clenched his fists angrily.

"No." Hinata shook her head. "Not entirely. She also withdrew from us, because she might have been afraid…of what happened, or what we might have thought."

"She thought we would have judged her?" Naruto asked incredulous. "Why would we do that?" He exclaimed stunned.

Hinata hesitated. "I think it might have been something said to her, to make her think that. Words can be very powerful sometimes...if played with the right actions..." They all looked at her blankly. She closed her eyes a little embarrassed and steeled herself, her stutter that she had gotten over years ago coming back briefly. "F-forced actions."

Tenten's eyes widened in horror as she grasped the meaning, the males not far behind, paling. "They wouldn't..." she whispered.

"Why not?" Sasuke spat bitterly. "They are criminals."

"Even those criminals would see Sakura's value." Neji spoke quietly.

"Unless it was someone who had nothing to loose...or gain." Naruto muttered and stiffened as a low growl of pure loathing escaped Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes were glowing red in the firelight as they looked at him. "Itachi..." he snarled.

"Shit." Naruto stared at his friend. "Cool it bastard. Save your anger for later, after we find Sakura."

At the mention of the missing girl, Sasuke calmed and his eyes returned to their original onyx shade. The others were silent for a time, before Neji spoke. "We should get some sleep." Nodding the others moved to settle down, all but Sasuke. He sat at the fire, staring into its mesmerizing depths for a long time to come as the night went on.

* * *

**Hmm...things are starting to heat up here a little more...and more secrets are starting to come. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Bloodline I

**Chapter Four–Bloodline**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

It was Kage who first brought the attention of the hunt for Sakura. Staring at the wolf she blinked slowly, before she spoke absently. "I should have known they'd see through my tracks..."

Leo hummed under his breath, looking unhappy. "I was hoping they wouldn't get this far...oh well. We've used this area long enough for now."

"Long enough?" Sakura frowned. "We've been here only a few days."

Coughing uncomfortably, Leo shook his head. "Actually...we've been here for almost three weeks..." he gave a small smile at her stare. Finally the kunoichi spoke. "Time is slower here?" She drew out slowly.

'_The whole forest is unique in that way.'_ Kage spoke watching. _'When you come to your full strength, you will understand all of its secrets.'_

She frowned at the wolf. "Come to my full strength? I thought I was at it..."

'_No. You are only at the beginning of what you can become. Under my guidance, you will become much more.'_

Thoughtful she nodded. "How many are looking for me?" Images flashed through her head, and she counted the shadows swiftly, not catching any details, unless the wolf wanted to give them. Sitting back she raised a brow. "So many?"

'_I gathered they were...your packmates.'_ Kage shifted and sent her more images in her mind. Over the time they'd gotten better at their communications, and could silently carry conversations without Leo even realizing it, and exchange words with images mentally. Sakura closed her eyes unconsciously to view the people clearly.

She saw a flash of blonde, and orange, and slitted blue eyes. _Naruto..._ A female with shorn dark hair came up behind him with soft lavender eyes. _Hinata?_ Another dark haired person...much more serious, but of the same family. _Neji..._ A female with brown buns on her head. _Tenten...? No Ino...strange...Sasuke...?_

The last male paused in the image and stared directly at her, surprising her. Opening her eyes she looked at Kage. _Had he sensed you? _She asked.

'_It's possible.'_ The wolf replied unperturbed by it. Sakura frowned to herself. "How close are they?" Leo cleared his throat. "I can feel them nearby, but we're hidden from view to them."

'_We are protected here.'_ Kage told her calmly. _'They cannot find us.'_

Sakura shook her head uncertainly. "Naruto is the holder to Kyuubi, the fox demon, he'll be able to sense us. And both Neji and Hinata have the Byakugan, they'll also be able to sense us, and perhaps see through the illusions."

Leo sat back looking decidedly lazy. "They won't be able to Sakura. The forest will protect it's guardian."

She gave him a narrowed look. "What else haven't you told me?" She demanded.

"Only this: this forest is a beautiful, as it is mysterious and spiritual. And deadly. A long time ago, when it was just beginning as a seedling, a young woman gave birth to her child here, under a full moon. Under that, and with the magic at its strongest point, the child bled, and it was tied to this forest and the moon." Leo paused for a moment. "That was the start of a new, and powerful bloodline, one of the first to be precise, one that was not only connected to this forest, the moon, but also to the shadows, and with that...death." He looked at Sakura seriously. "You are of that bloodline, passed on from mother to daughter, and thus, the guardian of this forest."

'_The guardians were lost for centuries.'_ Kage nudged her hand. She smiled at him twining her hand into the thick black ruff. _'My ancestors cried out for each missed partner, but I have found you, my partner.'_ He growled fiercely, earning a startled glance from Leo, and a growing smile from the pink haired female.

_So my duty is to this forest?_ She asked the great wolf through their mind connection.

'_It is.' _He replied. _'But there are other duties as well, and to over come the future, you must train hard.'_

_I thought I was._ She teased lightly. The wolf nipped her, but not hard enough to draw blood, only to keep her attention. _'You have been, but there is much more you must learn.'_

She regarded the forest. _I can't stay here can I?_ She asked wistfully.

'_No. With those hunters searching for you, it will be difficult to hide your scent, the forest cannot keep up its illusions without your help for much longer.'_

_I don't want to be found..._ she curled into herself, and instinctively the wolf wound around her protectively. _'We must leave...but first, I must show you something...'_

Sakura nodded silently and rose with Kage, Leo merely looked up at them and smiled, knowing that they were going off, he was used to it by now, and nodded when she made a small gesture. He asked no questions, merely nodding accepting. "I'll wait here." Was all he offered. Sakura smiled slightly. "We'll be back." She promised, and leapt off into the branches with the black wolf jumping out of sight.

Alone Leo sighed to himself and closed his eyes, weariness overcoming him, and the well-built illusion around his image faded away, leaving an elderly man, with pure white hair instead of black, and immense knowledge and wisdom within an old wrinkled face and crimson eyes. "So much to learn...and so little time..." He whispered. "We need you little moonchild...we need our princess..."

* * *

"Where are you taking me Kage?" Sakura asked softly when the wolf paused on a branch and peered through the leaves to the floor below, and other trees surrounding them. Crouching beside his large figure, she half leaned into the solid black strength. 

'_A sacred shrine, none know of it, save those of this forest. You must gather something from there.'_

She nodded silently, not questioning her partner. She trusted the wolf, trusted him with her life, which was more than she could say for trusting anyone else in her whole life. They leapt off again, bounding through the trees in pure silent. The first thing they wolf had taught her was stealth, and she was very apt now. She could conceal her chakra and from all senses with complete ease for hours to days at a time. She had become so accustom to doing so from training that she did it now without a thought, which sometimes irritated Leo, much to her and Kage's amusement.

_Kage!_ She suddenly appealed startled. Both she and the wolf landed on a wide branch and froze in the shadows surprised as familiar bodies leapt into sight on all sides of them, and a pack of dogs howling escorting them.

Sakura's eyes widened at first, then narrowed seeing them. Kage made a muted growl of annoyance seeing the dogs barking frantically as they jumped around, coming dangerously close to where the two of them were.

"Pakkun?" A blonde male called scratching the back of his head. A small pug-like dog lifted his head looking frustrated. "We can smell her, very faintly, like before, but it's also stronger too. She's nearby."

"That doesn't make any sense." Naruto complained loudly.

"Shut up dobe." Another voice growled as he came into view across from Sakura. "Can you sense anything?" He added as an afterthought looking around with shrewd onyx eyes. Sakura stared at her former teammates and friends, gazing at Hinata, Tenten and Neji as they stood waiting. Kage pressed against her and she felt the rush of urgency and panicked worry emitting from the wolf. Soothingly she pet him. _I'm not leaving you for them._ She whispered mentally. _Never._

'_Not even for the one you love?'_ The wolf questioned watching her with intent golden eyes. Her gaze went back to Sasuke as he stood quietly looking around while the others conferred and let the dogs search more thoroughly.She regarded his features, his attitude, and remembered...how he used to reject her...how he betrayed her and the village...came back with her...only to forget about her...

She thought...at one point, she did love him, and perhaps, in her own way...she still did...but even she was uncertain about that now, she had no idea, of course, she would always care...but now...she wasn't sure if she knew how to love anymore...not after...that...

She shook her head. _It doesn't matter anymore._ She thought firmly. _I've made my decision, I will not go back on it, even for him._

Kage nuzzled her lightly, allowing her to lean into him. _'You know that he is worried.'_

Sakura smiled faintly. _Good. Now he knows how I felt._ The dark wolf's amusement filled her. _'Come.' _He nudged her. But as they were going to slip off, Naruto suddenly lifted his head. "I can sense something!" His eyes went around the area swiftly, and landed on the spot where the hidden girl and wolf were frozen.

Sakura cursed mentally. _Kage?_ She asked quietly.

'_Yes. The demon holder felt my energy. I grew careless.'_ He growled lowly in annoyance. _'We must continue.'_

_That's hard to do when they've surrounded us._ She shot back eyes narrowing. Making a low sound in the back of his throat, the wolf suddenly leapt out into sight startling the group and bared his teeth snarling.

_Kage!_ Sakura panicked as she saw the five of them going for their kunai and shurikens. The wolf glanced over briefly. _'Run.'_

_Oh hell no! _She snapped. _I'm not leaving you to deal with Konoha's best!_ She raised her hands as the wolf dodged the first thrown weapons and seals were preformed swiftly, her eyes narrowed with concentration, as more identical wolves to the first appeared out of the trees and ran along the branches confusing the teens, and successfully hiding the true wolf.

"What the hell?" Naruto slashed at one wolf, and stared as it snarled, and disappeared. "No way...hey! These are Kage Bunshins!" He shouted to the others.

Sasuke glanced over and activated his Sharingan and looked over the wolves. _But one of them isn't..._ He thought as he spied a large creature slipping into the safety of the leaves of the trees further away.

"What the hell kind of wolf can perform this jutsu?" Naruto demanded attacking some more kage wolf bunshins protecting Hinata from the danger.

"Not the wolf..." Sasuke murmured to himself as he spied the outline of a person hidden in the shadows. Creating a bunshin of himself, he went after the wolf and mysterious figure, a suspicion nagging at him. While the others fought on, Neji taking out the rest of the wolves before they simply disappeared, Naruto noticed Sasuke's actions and confused followed him, gesturing for Hinata and Tenten to stay with Neji. The females looked at each other, then at their other companion, before shrugging and settling down to wait.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed catching up with Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"Someone created those wolf replicas dobe." The raven-haired male shot a dark glare over. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Naruto halted beside the other as they paused, looking to where Sasuke's intent gaze was focused on, and saw, a slight outline within the trees, before it disappeared completely from sight. He blinked. "I can't even feel that person's chakra level..." he muttered. Sasuke nodded absently. "They know how to hide it...and skillfully." He murmured more to himself than to the blonde before he gestured sharply and took off through the leaves once again.

* * *

_Someone's following us._ Sakura paused briefly and glanced back, only to narrow her eyes. _I should have known..._

"_They will not be a trouble, we must finish this quickly.'_ Kage spoke nudging her. _'They do not matter at this time.'_

Nodding reluctantly Sakura kept going, until she and the black wolf landed into a darkened cove surrounded by thick trees, making it almost look like a wall of wood all the way around. Curiously, no light shone down into this place, large slabs of white rock were placed in the mounds of moss and forming roots of the monstrous ancient trees. A small stream washed through, softly spilling over the banks and rocks, entering in, and moving out, in small crevices. Gazing around as her eyes focused, Sakura trained her eyes on a giant flat boulder where vines crept over it, and tiny flowers were scattered through the green. Approaching it, she sensed something more to the prettiness of it, something calling to her, her breath caught, as the image of the vines and flowers fell away, to reveal a shrine.

The first thing that drew her attention, was the carved stone, an etching, that of a woman in a battle pose, looking fierce, yet oddly also, compassionate, and gentle, despite the wild structure she held. Her gaze went to the out thrust slab, where, in its delicate perch, the smooth surface of a katana sword in its sheath sat waiting. Sakura stared at it, before her eyes returned to the etching, sharp emerald going over the features of the woman. Finally she spoke in a soft voice, knowing what she spoke was truth, yet not understanding how she knew it, yet just did. "My ancestor...Miriko."

'_The first of the guardians...as you are the last.'_ A deep vibrating voice filled her head. Sharply she turned her chin, not recognizing the voice, as it was not Kage's. Her eyes widened as she found an entire pack of wolves gathered around her, having entered the coven, surrounding her, perched along the rocks, the mossy banks, the tree branches, all canine eyes staring at her intently.

Her eyes sought out the unfamiliar voice, and landed on a dusky wolf with white streaks on his forepaws. Old and wise tawny eyes pierced her with sharp cunning. _'The forest has recognized and welcomed you young one, and the dark lord, Kage has taken you as his chosen partner, we the sacred ki wolves of the legendary Tsuki forest acknowledge you as the guardian.'_ With that, one by one, the wolves broke out into howls, their tones joining together to create a chorus, and sing their eerie song to echo though the forest. Sakura stood silently and closed her eyes to listen to its melody before it faded away to nothing. As the last notes died away, Kage spoke quietly from his position as the trees rustled with the wind blowing through. _'Take up your legacy.' _

Opening her eyes she looked to the surrounding wolves before she nodded once and began to walk forwards to the shrine.

* * *

Sasuke paused when he heard the wolves chorus ringing through the forest, and noted with narrowed eyes how the forest seemed to react to it. Naruto took notice as well, in an absent way, his focus more upon the strange sensation he was sensing further ahead. "What are we going to do?" He asked calmly. 

"We're going to bring back Sakura." Sasuke answered just as calmly, his voice voided of any emotion. "At all cost."

Naruto cast his best friend a long look. "Your words...or Tsunade's?"

He received no reply, left to answer it himself. Silently the blonde admitted that it easily could have been Tsunade to say something like that, and he knew that she would, the Hokage thought Sakura as more than a medic-nin and apprentice, but also as a kind of daughter and friend, and technically, after Sakura's parents were killed, Tsunade had become more of a motherly figure to the pink-haired kunoichi.

But he also knew that even though they had become more distant with Sakura, something on Sasuke's part had been changing since his return when it came to their female friend. What exactly Naruto still wasn't sure of, as Sasuke held his emotions retained with ease, and Sakura was rarely around enough to express herself in a way that indicated that she still had romantic feelings towards the Uchiha heir. But the Kyuubi holder knew there _was_ something...

"Do you think she'll come back?" He asked out of the blue, his thoughts abruptly turning to the nagging feeling deep within him. Glancing over interrupted from his own thoughts, Sasuke looked ahead once more. "She has no choice."

Naruto sighed. "What if she doesn't want to come back Sasuke?" He waited patiently for an answer, but once more it didn't come. Typically. He shook his head. "I still think—" He didn't finish.

* * *

**Dundundundunnn...okies...so. I'm glad I was able to get this up, seems I'm on a writing streak right now...but, I would like to say one other thing, not regarding any of these stories that I have posted upon this website. No. This...is a little different.**

**I have started up another account, on_ FiCtIoNpReSs_; (-sweatdrops- don't mind the letters...this website won't allow you to place down links, let alone the websites address...) Anyways, under this, I have one of my stories that I began almost a year ago, give or take, my penname is _MidnightChaoticPhoenix_ and the story is called _Descent Into Darkness. _If you're interested in a world created upon magic, shrouded with mystery, and darkness, and filled with creatures that exists only within the mind, then I invite you to come and join me, as I struggle to get through this, and make it the time of your lives to read...**

**Anyways...I've been wanting to have feedback on that particular story...I really do enjoy thinking and writing on this one, even if its been a struggle lately because of certain things...but still, I would appreciate someone checking it out! Please and thank you?**

**Storm **


	5. Bloodline II

**Chapter Five–Bloodline II**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

"_Do you think she'll come back?" He asked out of the blue, his thoughts abruptly turning to the nagging feeling deep within him. Glancing over interrupted from his own thoughts, Sasuke looked ahead once more. "She has no choice."_

_Naruto sighed. "What if she doesn't want to come back Sasuke?" He waited patiently for an answer, but once more it didn't come. Typically. He shook his head. "I still think—" He didn't finish.

* * *

_

'_You must accept your bloodline of your ancestors.'_ Kage spoke quietly to her as Sakura paused before the giant stone of the etching where the katana sat. Absently she nodded once and reached forwards to the stone. Drawing closer to the stonework of the etched woman, it began to emit an mysterious glow to it, an inner light shining forth to surround the stone, and reach out towards Sakura as she stared in fascination. The odd light, looking curiously like flames, closed around her form. She closed her eyes to the sensation that washed over her, and heard the soft beginning of a melodious song fill the air, and take a deep root within her very soul. The music grew in volume, and touched her in a way that was impossible to describe, the notes forming into an alien language that she instantly understood, and with that understanding, came the knowledge, and the secrets of the Tsuki forest, and all its wondrous mysteries. In seconds, she had attained it all, and accepted her new role.

Taking a dagger from her pouch, she held it against her palm and slowly cut her skin, letting the blood that seeped to pool in her palm as she spoke softly. "With my blood, I so pledge; my life, my soul, my love to this forest. With the moon's grace, and death's shadow, I tie myself to thus be Guardian, and take up the dark lord, the sacred ki, the Kage wolf, as my partner and accept the legacy of my bloodline forever, until the Goddess takes me."

She spoke the words not knowing where they came from, but knew they were correct. Her pooling blood flowed and spilt from her palm as she said her final words upon the stone, and the vines surrounding it. At the first drop, the stone flared with the strange light, exploding with power, and as the shockingly brilliant light shot out with tremendous power, a soft voice spoke to her.

* * *

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled covering his eyes with his arm as he stood in the shelter of a tree's trunk as the forest lit up and a strangely powerful light streamed through from a source ahead. The forest groaned oddly as a mysterious gust followed through blowing powerfully, to cause the giant trees to actually sway at the force. Riding it out the two males waited warily, even after it calmed once more, and the forest fell silent once more. After a moment, Naruto tentatively stepped into view, and his eyes widened with shock, staring around. "Teme...?"

The other appeared and stopped, looking around slowly. "Sakura blossoms." He muttered gazing at the pink flowers blooming in the trees.

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked dumbly. "These aren't Cherry Blossom trees!"

_Or are they?_ Sasuke wondered idly.

"Hey!"

They looked back to find Tenten leading Neji and Hinata closer, and they all stopped joining the other two. She glared at them. "What's going on here? All the trees are blooming!"

"How should we know?" Naruto waved his hand wildly. "I'm clueless!"

"Sakura?" Neji questioned monotone to Sasuke. The other raven-haired male frowned and gave a sharp shake of his head.

"We saw a light, what was it from?" Tenten asked curiously eying the trees still. Sasuke had pondered that himself, but really didn't care, he was focused only on one thing. "Doesn't matter." He mumbled. "Let's go." The others exchanged glaces before looking over at Naruto, who nodded slowly, before they jumped off again. "Right, lets bring back Sakura-chan."

* * *

_...Child..._

Sakura opened her eyes to the musical voice, and found a woman before her with flowing cherry red locks, and dark amber eyes, that were both fierce and gentle. _...You have accepted the sacred bloodline of which I passed unto your ancestor centuries ago, and as a result...you have become apart of me..._

The woman flickered, her vision of a once flowing dress of white and red fitting to her slender body became a black and gold outfit with armour. _...I am the Goddess of the moon and death, my blood flows through you, as well as my skills..._ She reached out, and took up the katana, and drew the blade from the black and crimson decorated sheath, its silver surface shining within the light abnormally. _...I bless thee child of mine, with my mark, grow strong child, my Sakura...and protect our legacy..._

With that, she slashed at the girl, cutting deep into Sakura's lower abdomen, making her cry out with the sudden assault, and burning pain and went through her, and fall back. Abruptly, everything changed as it happened. Twisting in her fall, Sakura landed neatly on her feet crouched, holding her side, and staring around intently. It was different...everything...was different. She...felt different. Looking around, the forest seemed like it was apart of her now, more so than before, she could feel the flowing energy going through it, she could feel...she closed her eyes with the sensations that came to her through the new bondage. Standing gingerly, she glanced to where the katana was, and was mildly surprised to see it once more resting on its chosen spot, withdrawn from its sheath still, and blood, her blood, on the tip.

Staring at it, she saw the blood fade away, and unconsciously touched her abdomen, a tingling pain burning her there. Drawing up her shirt, she regarded the mark, and watched as it slowly closed healing completely, and formed into a tattoo of a blossoming sakura flower, the petals stained blood red and with black streaks on the outer edges, and held a golden-white inside, with the crescent of a white moon with a shadow behind the flower.

Touching it, she brushed her hand over the smoothness of it, and smirked to herself, before she let her shirt drop once more, and glanced around, taking notice that the ki wolves had not completely disappeared from sight, yet were not in visible view. Content, she touched Kage's mind absently as she picked up the katana and sheath, and smiled to herself wryly. "At least now I know why Leo was making me train with those makeshift swords." She shook her head wryly. "I should have known."

'_You did not pay attention to the reason behind it.'_ Kage spoke with amusement. _'You were too busy focusing on the training itself to care about what lay behind it.'_

_I should have picked up on it though._ Sakura sighed to herself as she fingered the razor edge of the blade, before she slid it back into its sheath, and looked over the protective cover, and the decorative hilt. The sheath was a pure black background with crimson swirls going along the side looking like fire. Lightly, she traced them, before her attention turned to the silver hilt. It was a long hilt, the silver stretched out with a fascinating decoration of a wolf like creature, with the symbol of the crescent moon on the base, surrounded by sakura blossoms. Carefully, she hefted it in her hands, twirling it around, surprised at how light it seemed, how right it felt in her hands. It was like it had been made for her.

Suddenly the peaceful aura that she felt from the forest was disturbed as she felt intruders trespass upon the subtle barriers that surrounded the coven. She swung around just as the five Konoha ninja's burst into view and drew up sharply upon seeing her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed happily, his face filling with relief.

Her eyes narrowed in response, bringing her sword before her in a familiar fashion. "What are you doing here?" She demanded coolly staring at them. Surprise flitted into their features, even that of the two stoic males watching silently.

"We're here to bring you back to Konoha." Naruto replied bewildered. Sakura turned her face away annoyed. Without a word she began to move away, reaching out to the forest, and drawing her chakra into herself, hiding it from all senses once again. Exchanging a glance, the shinobi's moved without a sound, and leapt into the air coming to surround her. Sakura halted at the Sharinghan and Byakugan heirs standing directly in front of her.

"The Fifth Hokage has ordered us to retrieve you safely Sakura-chan." Tenten spoke softly from behind watching with uncertain eyes. "Don't you want to come back home?"

Sakura's eyes darkened. "I have no home." She answered softly closing her eyes. "Not in Konoha."

"You know that's not true!" Naruto burst out. She turned a icy glare on him, her face a mask of coldness. "I am not going back, with or without an escort." She shot a defiant look at Sasuke and Neji before her. "Ever if I can help it."

"Then you leave us no choice." Sasuke vanished from his spot, coming up behind Sakura, only to find she had also disappeared. A light snort came from behind them all as his eyes widened fractionally. "You'll have to better than that Sasuke." She remarked lazily. They turned to find her standing casually on top of a large boulder decorated with vines and small flowers.

_How did she do that? She was never that fast before. _Sasuke glared at the pink-haired female noticing the drop of the honorific from his name, and felt a little pang from it. What had happened to the carefree adoring Sakura from their genin days?

Naruto sighed. "I really didn't want to fight you Sakura-chan."

She smiled fractionally. "Then don't." She glanced around suddenly, as if aware of something they weren't. Her smile grew more as the trees rustled with a forbidding air. She glanced back to them. "I'm leaving." She said softly, almost too low for them to hear. "It's time for that, I cannot stay here any longer." She chin lifted, as the wind blew through, stirring her short hair around her, and caused pink blossoms to fall around her. She caught one with her eyes closed, and opened the emerald orbs to regard the flower petal. "Things are changing, and I am needed else where..." she glanced at the five below her. "We all have a path set before us, but some come to their linage late." She smiled softly with a small sadness.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly burst out. "Whatever happened, we can make it better! We're still your friends, and still a team, no matter what! You used to believe that!"

She regarded them silently. "No Naruto, this...I will do on my own." She finally answered.

"Stop being so annoying." Sasuke suddenly bit out. "Just come back!" He was impatient, and along with Neji, they leapt forwards.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and suddenly flicked to an amber colour. She let go of the petal in her hand, and as it fell, suddenly the wind rushed forwards and hit them with a powerful blow and sent the two males back to land in a heap on the ground.

"Neji!" Tenten was at his side instantly. "Are you all right?" She asked softly.

He nodded shaking his head. "Just...surprised."

"Teme?" Naruto checked over Sasuke quickly. The other male just nodded, staring at the ground without looking up. How had she gotten so strong, and what attack had that been?

"N-Neji-niichan...Naruto..." Hinata suddenly spoke with a quaver of shock in her voice making her stutter. They all looked up and stared in astonishment. Surrounding Sakura, perched on rocks, tree branches, the ground itself, all around, were dozens of giant wolves, coloured in shades ranging from the darkest black to the purest white and in between. At her side was a wolf, with dusky colouring.

"What...those wolves..." Tenten whispered.

"Sacred ki wolves, protectors of this forest, and of me." Sakura spoke softly. "They've been tracking you since you entered this forest, and deliberately tried to throw you off from finding me."

"You control them?" Naruto asked confused.

"No." She shook her head. "This forest holds illusions through it, and traps, the wolves will guide you back through to Konoha." She turned away.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke's voice halted her as she made to leave. He took a deep breath, and looked up, studying her. "Come back with us...please."

The others all stared at him surprised. Naruto looked up to their female counterpart hope in his eyes. But she grasped another sakura petal caught on her sleeve and glanced at them with a small smile. "Goodbye..." she whispered before she vanished with a swirl of petals out of sight.

* * *

Sasuke paused as he looked behind, once more sighting the wolves that had silently lead them back through the dark forest to the more familiar trees, going even so far to escort the five ninja's all the way to the limits of the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf. He had been surprised that the animals had done so much, even attacked a small group of missing-nins that had thought to ambush the tired travel weary group. Glancing from tree to tree, he saw flitting shadows once more, before some of the wolves appeared into sight, overseeing the teens returning, before they too, melted out of sight, heading to their own domain. Watching them go, the dark-eyed male then too continued on.

* * *

When Tsunade looked up to see two familiar faces, her hope-filled eyes were dimmed at the dejected look on the usually bright and bubbly blonde. Sasuke didn't well either, but he was the first to speak, and she thought she heard regret, pain? In his voice. "We failed to bring her back." He stared at nothing. Tsunade lifted her head hearing his words. "Then you saw her?"

He nodded slowly. "She..." he paused, as if trying to find the words to describe the encounter. But it was the Kyuubi who answered. "She left, she said she couldn't stay any longer..." Naruto lifted his head. "She said this exactly: 'Things are changing, and I am needed else where...We all have a path set before us, but some come to their linage late.'" He blinked his tear filled blue eyes. "I have no idea what she meant by that, she was hiding a lot from us, she's gotten more powerful, more than I've ever seen..."

Tsunade glanced to Sasuke quickly, finding the Uchiha heir nodding in a silent agreement, an odd look in his eyes. "Did...did she make any mention of returning?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "She said she wouldn't ever come back if she could help it."

"I see..." Tsunade whispered.

"Are you going to declare her a missing-nin?" Naruto asked looking at her. A long stretch of silence filled the room, before Tsunade closed her eyes, and with a sharp jerk of her head, nodded. Naruto's face fell as Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. Tears brimmed in the Hokage's eyes as she turned away trying to contain her pain. "Thank you, that will be all." She told them. She didn't hear them leave, or close the door, as she sat grieving, crystal tears pouring down her face.

_Why Sakura? _

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

**Aww, why did Sakura refuse to return? Haha, only I know that! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you all think!  
Laterz**

**Storm**


	6. Return of the Queen I

**Chapter Six—Return of the Queen I**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, Naruto isn't mine blah blah, but I found it interesting, so I'm going to give it a try, okies?**

Kakashi returned from his own mission a week after the failure to retrieve Sakura. He found out about it in short simple, and sad words first from his summoning dog, Pakkun, then later on again from the Hokage to his query. He was sorry to hear that his former student had chosen not to come back, casting herself out and forcing Tsunade to declare her as a missing-nin, but soon the conversation changed.

"I know for a fact, that both Naruto and Sasuke will keep looking for her." She declared suddenly out of the blue. Kakashi tilted his head, looking at her with his one eye lazily, feeling mild surprise go through him. "Naruto I can believe. Sasuke?"

"Sakura was the one that convinced him to return all those years ago." Tsunade reminded tartly. "And despite what she had endured, she remained kind, and friendly to him when other shunned him for his actions. I don't think Sasuke is one to forget something like that. He owes her a lot, he won't just let her go without paying his debts back."

_But what is it exactly he feel he owes her I wonder...?_ Kakashi thought silently before he spoke. "Sasuke was also the one to drive her away from the team for good." He reminded quietly. Tsunade sighed. "Granted, but there were also other reasons as well."

Nodding the male rocked on the balls of his feet. "So you will allow them to keep searching?"

"I really can't stop either of them." Tsunade replied wryly. "As long as it doesn't affect their missions...then I have no problem with it..." she trailed off.

"It's been a week since they've returned." Kakashi remarked curiously. "What have they been doing?"

"Training." Tsunade looked suddenly grim. "Hard."

"Both of them? Together?"

"They're destroying the surrounding area!" The Hokage complained. "Even _Lee_ doesn't train this much!"

Kakashi blinked. Lee was known for his constant training sprees. If both Naruto, and Sasuke were training this hard...

"Well then...I better go check on them then..." he muttered.

Tsunade made a rude noise. "Don't bother. They've made it a habit to bring Hinata with them so she can heal them. Mind, she's not as good as Sakura..." she looked grieved for a moment, but continued briskly. "But she has enough strength to heal their major injuries and chakra levels before they go at it again." As she finished a loud explosion was heard vibrating through the village and the place shook slightly from the force of it, even in the distance outside the tower smoke could be seen rising up into the air. "Not again!" Tsunade growled.

"That them?" Kakashi asked mildly. "I'll go tell them to keep it down." He added to the Fifth's nasty glare. With a poof he disappeared. Hmphing under her breath, Tsunade turned back to her work with a distracted, and depressed air.

* * *

Hinata ducked as pieces of the earth and chunks of trees flew past her. Coughing at the blowing smoke and dust she waved at the air trying to clear her vision as she peered through. The dust cleared to reveal two figures on the ground opposite to each other, panting with exhaustion. "Heh. Got you...that time...teme..." Naruto gasped for breath. He leaned back slightly, and lost the strength in his arms to hold himself up anymore, and collapsed on his back. Panting as he rested his head on his arms, Sasuke stubbornly kept his trembling body upright weakly as he sat trying to regain his strength back.

"This is getting ridiculous." Ino muttered standing from the side. The teams had been given the day off, so she, along with Tenten had offered to come and keep Hinata company. Exchanging a glance with the weapons mistress, the blonde walked forwards to the two males with a firm look in place.

"You two need to go home and rest." She stated reaching them. Predictably Sasuke answered first with his usual cold curt reply. "No." Normally, Ino would had left it at that, because she wanted to see him in action, but her childish crush had long since faded and irritation flared at his attitude. "Don't _no_ me Sasuke Uchiha!" She snapped. "You need rest, both of you! If you keep this up you're going to kill yourselves!"

"She's right you know." Tenten spoke up firmly. "Even Lee doesn't train this hard as you two have been lately."

A distinct 'poof' was made, as Kakashi appeared standing lazily with his usual 'Icha Icha Paradise' book in his face. However, he placed it away, and looked down at his two students calmly. And instead of greeting them with his usual 'Yo', he said something much more painful. "If Sakura was here, she'd be beating you senseless for this."

Tenten winced sympathetically as Ino and Hinata gasped silently. Sasuke actually flinched while Naruto shot up glaring heatedly, but meeting the one serious eye of their sensei he slouched back down again gloomily. "So you know then?"

"I don't think there's a person in the village that doesn't." Kakashi replied mildly. "Or knows about your training sprees." He added. "I've never heard so many complaints before."

"You guys are loud..." Hinata murmured moving closer to Naruto kneeling beside him.

"You need rest." Ino stated again. "Sakura would hate to see you two like this." She was one of the few people who thought Sakura had left with reason, and had not betrayed the village, and would come back. She refused to believe that Sakura would never come back to Konoha.

Naruto hung his head before he slowly lifted himself off the ground; Hinata helped him up, gazing at him with fond adoration. "We'll get some ramen into you." She told him softly. "My treat." A grin crossed his face, as he bent and gave her a kiss on her cheek, making a blush from, but a smile rise as they walked off.

"You too Uchiha." Tenten said firmly. "Or we'll make you." Giving a wink to Ino, the brunette went off to do her own business. Kakashi nodded as well drawing out his book again opening it. "I'll see you tomorrow for training Sasuke." With that he vanished. Exasperated Ino shook her head before she turned back to the silent Uchiha, now resting where he sat breathing evenly once more, staring into the forest blankly.

"Sasuke..." She sighed softly as his dark gaze swung to her, face cold and indifferent. For a moment, she studied him. Sasuke had always been handsome, even from their genin days, but growing into their teens, he had become what girl termed as a 'heartthrob' and unsurprisingly, a heartbreaker. His mop of dark raven-blue hair was still in the style he had also preferred, short and messy with long bangs falling to shadow his face. He had grown in height, and gained a more leaner, muscular body, adding to his pale matured features, also becoming leaner, more masculine, and unquestionably, more stoic if possible. But it was his eyes...the dark fathomless pools of unending black that were so cold...

She shook her head lightly. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." She mumbled to herself. Sasuke's keen hearing heard her words, and his famous half smirk rose up, tinged with bitterness. _You never knew me Ino..._ He thought turning his gaze back to the forest. _Only Sakura did._

Ino sighed once more, depressed. She couldn't understand why Sakura had left! Why would she leave her friends, her home, and most importantly–him? Sasuke. Ino had always known, if denied, that Sakura had feelings beyond a childish crush for Sasuke...but still...

She also looked to the forest. Sakura had grown distant over the years, she had attempted to move on after Sasuke had left, but after her parents deaths...then the kidnaping...she had changed, and had withdrawn more and more, becoming cooler, and much more mysterious from the Sakura they all knew, but Ino was sure that the other female had only done so to protect herself, refusing, or afraid to acknowledge her true feelings, and deep down she was still the girl who always had a smile, always was kind and charming, if not a little temperamental...and the girl who loved Sasuke with all her heart...

"I'll get her back."

Startled Ino looked back over to find Sasuke standing and still staring at the forest, an oddly determined glint showing on his face. She stared at him confused. "Why?" She asked without thinking. He looked at her, nothing once more shown on his features and shrugged, a subtle rolling motion of his shoulder. "She brought me back, I have to repay the debt." He said monotonously.

Ino gave him a sad look. "You know Sakura never saw it that way."

His jaw tightened. "I'll get her back." He repeated and began to walk away. "It's the least I can do..." he added over his shoulder quietly.

_After all that she's did for you? Only to be constantly rejected?_ Ino thought staring after him with a sad gaze. _You owe her so much Sasuke..._

_So much... _

_

* * *

_

"We've reached the end of the Fire Country." Sakura glanced over her shoulder at her sensei's voice, her eyes taken away from the view of the water beyond flowing into the mainland as they waited patiently for darkness to set in fully. Leo's crimson gaze was also focused out upon the rushing water, watching for something, a sign perhaps. He sighed. "This is just the beginning of our journey you realize, you will be faced with many trials."

"I know." Sakura answered quietly. "I accepted that long ago."

"Sakura." Leo called her attention to him once more, his voice gentle. He watched her carefully. "There will be no turning back."

Turning to face him completely, she walked over and sank to the ground before him, gazing at his serious, and saddened features. "Why are you so sad old one?" She asked softly. He knew that she knew of his illusion, he would have been a fool to believe that with the goddess' powers, and mark that Sakura wouldn't be able to see through a small illusion. He sighed once more, and released the image that hid him from the world, his old weary form slumped before her, and she took his weathered, wrinkled hand in her small smoother one comfortingly.

"Beyond in the waters, hidden by the mists of time is a wondrous place my Sakura, a kingdom of which no one in this world knows of...save our people," he paused and looked deep into her eyes. "The moon people." Sakura lifted her head in curiosity but stayed silent waiting.

"Our land is a place of old magic, things that many here have forgotten, or think only exist within the mind, creatures, abilities..." he sighed once more. "Long ago, we cast ourselves into exile from the other countries. Our knowledge and ways were being abused, our people shunned for our differences..." his eyes grew distant. "Our Queen at the time was in failing health, we sent pleas out to the other countries for a medic-nin to save her..." he shook his head in sadness. "We received no answer back until it was too late. With the death of our Queen, the people feared to think of what would happen if we were to stay amongst this world..."

"So you left." Sakura whispered.

"Aye...we left." He replied quietly. "Our land was sealed away, we still lived on...but without a ruler...without a purpose..." he paused. "But it was a mistake. We entered a realm where the darkness was powerful...nothing that we as the children of the moon could not handle, we were technically apart of the darkness...however, some shadows spawn evil...and we were victims to this place as well as creators of our own demise."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked softly.

"We started to die off, slowly at first, without reason." He stopped staring out into the misty waters. Sakura waited patiently, drawing her cloak around her tightly as she felt the temperature dropping.

"There was a reason we found." Leo whispered. "Dark creatures, demons rose up from the shadows. Things of evil, greed..." he looked at her. "It has been an on going battle for many years little kunoichi, and we are loosing the battle without our country protected by our royal bloodline..." he regarded her, his hands tightening around hers. "Are you sure you want to accept the duties that will be bestowed upon you?"

Sakura paused, her gaze going to the katana nearby, and then to Kage, who lay proudly on the grassy shore overlooking the churning waters while also keeping guard. Several things went through her mind as she went over Leo's words, before she spoke softly. "This place...you say it has no royal line anymore, yet keep speaking of duties I will take up..." she looked at him carefully. "Am I to succeed the last Queen?"

Leo bowed his head, and brought her hand up to lightly touch his lips to her wrist. "We have no one else anymore, you are the last. When the Queen was in failing health, she sent her only daughter out of the country in secret, hiding her going under the accident of death, when she died, she told no one, taking her secret with her. We feared the worst for us, but two decades ago we found clues to her secret, and immediately began searching, we had no idea that the Queen's child had left, nor where she had taken up residence, we only went by our instincts, searching through every country." He gave a small smile. "We looked for a child of unique characteristics, in your clan, odd coloured hair is a very common thing, but even then, it took us a time, because we were looking for a grown up..." he sighed once more, looking wry at his own foolishness. "We would never have though that our next heir would becoming an adult."

Sakura was silent for a time, turning her gaze to look back out over the water once more. The mist rose and she narrowed her eyes seeing forms within the waves coming into the shore. "Will they accept me?" She asked softly.

"They will." Leo answered, his own gaze also upon the forms. Soon enough, a large ship came into view as the mist rise up away from it, and they saw people on board looking out. At the prow, a figure lifted a hand in greeting, which Leo returned as Kage rose to his feet stretching. Padding over, the wolf nudged Sakura's hand gently as she gripped her katana in her other hand watching as Leo went to go and meet the people coming into shore to meet them.

A man leapt out into the water and took the Leo's arm in a firm grip, obviously welcoming him, before his gaze slid over to where Sakura stood not far away, waiting patiently as Leo spoke to them. Lifting her chin, she moved towards them keeping her eyes on the sailors, watching as emotions flicked through their faces, and they murmured to each other, awe evident in their tones.

"Your Majesty…" the first man stepped forwards and bowed to her deeply. He lifted his face to her as she stood tangling her hand into Kage's ruff with a smile. "It's wonderful to see you my Queen."

Despite herself, Sakura smiled lightly. "One look is all it takes captain?" She asked. He chuckled. "Lady, you've the colouring of the last Queen, and you not only carry the sword of the Goddess, but you've the sacred ki wolf with you. I think that's enough for me."

Sakura's smile grew as Kage wagged his tail once. "I'm told that there is trouble at home?" She asked noticing how the men's faces turned to approval as she spoke.

"We can discuss that along our way Majesty." The man nodded rising up. "I am Shintaro, this is my first mate, Kouji."

Sakura looked over them, they were both tough looking men well into their middle ages, and she nodded in greeting liking what she felt from both of them. "I'm am Sakura." She replied. "This is Kage." She smoothed her hand over the great wolf's head once more as they bowed to her giving a glance around the place. "We should cast off captain." Kouji stated gruffly. "There are upcomin' figures."

"You're being hunted?" Shintaro asked as they climbed into the boat and pushed out into the water. Sakura looked back at the forest behind. "My village has declared me a missing-nin since I refused to return with former comrades." She replied softly.

"Ah…but if they knew as to why you had to leave…" Shintaro dipped his oars into the water, pulling back, his muscles flexing as he looked thoughtful. "Those rules always were messed up." He mused.

"It's efficient for those countries." Leo spoke calmly as they disappeared into the mist and came to the bottom of the ship. A ladder was tossed down and Kouji went up nimbly first, followed by Leo at a more sedate pace, Shintaro gave a speculative look to Kage who sat calmly in the boat my Sakura. "I'm not entirely sure how we're gonna get the wolf up." He scratched his chin. Sakura gave a soft laugh. "We'll meet you up there captain." She smiled as with a swirl of cherry blossoms both girl and wolf disappeared, and reappeared on deck beside Leo.

The crew looked surprised for a moment, staring before one by one, they all dropped to one knee and bowed their heads to her. Sakura looked around at them for a moment. "Please stand." She told them, and gave a small smile as they lifted their heads. "I wish to go home as quickly as possible."

"You heard her you lot!" Shintaro crossed the deck as the men scrambled up. "Make sail!" He turned to Sakura and Leo. "There are quarters for you below deck."

Leo gave a small nod. "We will retire in a moment captain." He replied while watching Sakura. She leapt up easily to the end of the prow and held onto the lines while looking out into the mist towards the shore. Cloaked and masked figures stood on the beach watching on as the ship melted into the mists. _ANBU_. She thought with narrowed eyes. _What a surprise, I was at least expecting Hunter-nins… _

_'Will they follow?'_ Kage asked looking out as well.

Sakura frowned. _Possibly, they will want to know where I am going. That way they will at least be able to keep an eye on me. _

The wolf snorted. _'They will find that difficult.' _ Was his only reply as she leapt down lightly and strode to Leo who waited for her by the cabins. As she passed she was aware of the gazes from the crew, but did nothing to acknowledge them. Leo smiled at her. "The trip will take three days, until we are in the heart of the waters."

Sakura nodded and gave her hand to him. "Let's get some rest old one." She smiled slightly. "We'll need our strengths for later."

_Ah little one...you have no idea how right you are..._

* * *

**Yikes! This is so late in coming, and there are other stories to work on as well! Ahh! --starts laughing-- Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Storm**


	7. Return of the Queen II

**Chapter Seven—Return of the Queen II**

Tsunade read the scroll in her hands another time as she heard the door open and looked up as three jounin's stepped in and looked at her expectantly. She lowered her gaze to the scroll again and finished reading it before she closed it, having memorized it the first time, but wanted to buy herself time. She closed her eyes leaning back with a sigh. "She's been spotted." She spoke quietly. "A team of ANBU followed her to the Fire Country's boarders where she and another were taken on a ship." She paused. "We believe she's heading for the islands."

"The islands?" Sasuke frowned. "Why there?"

"I'm not sure." Tsunade reluctantly admitted. "It doesn't make sense…" she frowned looking back to the scroll. She shook her head before she picked up another and tossed it to Kakashi, then another to Naruto. "I want you Kakashi to go to the Hidden Mist to see what information you can. There's an assignment for you there as well." He nodded glancing to Naruto and Sasuke as they looked at the scroll the blonde held. Both read it before looking up at Tsunade. Naruto was frowning, an uncharacteristic thing of him. Tsunade gave them a helpless look. "I know." She answered their unasked demanded. "But I need the best on this assignment."

Naruto looked at it again and sighed. "As much as Akatsuki is a pain in the ass, I really rather not deal with them right now." His eyes hardened. "Sakura is much more important."

Tsunade regarded them thoughtfully. "Do you agree with him Uchiha?"

Naruto gave his best friend and brother a sympathetic look knowing the other was torn between the revenge he still sought on the organization and his older brother, and what he owed to Sakura. After a tense moment, Sasuke bowed his head. "At this point Sakura matter's most." He spoke firmly. Naruto looked at Tsunade and saw a glint in her eyes before she nodded seriously. "Very well. I'll assign the mission to Neji then." She took the scroll from Naruto and handed him another. "This might help you with your search."

Giving the woman a dubious look Naruto unrolled the scroll and scanned over it. Sasuke glanced at it swiftly and his brow shot up. "You want us to investigate a mysterious island?" He questioned with disbelief.

"Sounds strange I know." Tsunade looked at them seriously. "But this also happens to tie in with Akatsuki as well. Jiraiya was the one that came to me about this; apparently the organization is interested in it. Why I don't know, which is why I want you to see what you can find out about this place, if it even exists."

"How did Erosannin come to hear of it?" Naruto asked frowning over the little information on the scroll. Tsunade lifted a brow sardonically. "I believe he said he heard rumours of young beautiful women coming to the shores of the island to dance under a full moon." She answered deadpanned.

"Really? How interesting." Kakashi spoke lightly and smiled, the corner of his visible eye crinkling at the looks the other three shot him. "What?" He asked innocently. Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke snorted under his breath. "We'll leave right away." He told the Hokage. She nodded approval and gave a good luck to them as they both popped out of sight heading home to get ready. She looked at Kakashi with a steely glint in her eyes. "Be careful." She warned.

He waved his hand. "I always am Hokage." He answered holding his scroll lazily before also vanishing. Alone Tsunade reached down and poured herself some sake; leaning back she sipped it lightly with a thoughtful, but determined look on her face. "We will find you Sakura…" she promised softly.

* * *

Gazing out into the murky depths of the gloomy mists hanging around the sails of the ship as it steadily ploughed through the dark waters, emerald eyes surveyed the air with a rolling tension settling over her slight frame. There was something in the air that gave her alarm, and it wasn't due to the inability to see through the dangerous mist. No, it was the feeling of being followed. Standing along the edge gripping the ropes at the back rail of the ship Sakura retained her balance smoothly without the help of chakra as the ship pitched and swayed with the waters coming and going. Along the deck, sailors went along their business while glancing to where the pink-haired female overlooked the waters with a silent steady gaze. Many would regard her for many moments before continuing on with an expression of hope, standing at the wheel the captain, Shintaro noticed and looked at Kouji who held the same look to his own eyes, then to Leo who observed with a small smile and nodded to him.

It was the third day, they were into the heart of the dark waters by now, and had not chanced upon any other sailing boats, but then, many dare not come to this territory of waters, it was dangerous, unmarked seas. Not many were obliged to come and explore…not with the price of life at stake.

Narrowing her eyes suddenly Sakura frowned darkly as she spied an anonymous outline of another boat. Lifting her chin as the wind blew by and stirred her hair a hiss escaped her as her eyes flashed suddenly turning amber and glowing dangerously. Spinning she dropped to the deck and moved climbing to the top where Shintaro looked over at her curiously at first, then with slight awe, and fear as he saw her eyes. Kouji stayed silent staring as Leo tilted his head from his resting spot. "Milday?"

"We're being followed." Sakura stated flatly. "Captain change course."

Shintaro nodded slowly and immediately Kouji turned and gave a sharp whistle. The crew came to attention and looked at the first mate made signals with his hands and instantly they began to work along the ropes and lines as Shintaro spun the wheel. Sakura rested her hand on the rail and looked out to the mist again with a steely expression. Shintaro cleared his throat hesitantly. "May I inquire to who is following Lady?"

"No one you want to meet captain." Sakura answered calmly and coolly. He took the answer with a gracious nod, and kept silent afterwards as they continued on. The crew Sakura noticed worked in silence, which she appreciated. Their interceptors were probably counting on the orders from the captain to follow, and the lights…she glanced over sharply. "Take out the lights." She ordered quickly. "And draw the sails."

Shintaro hesitated, looking to Leo. The other merely gazed back. Blowing out a breath the captain made the order, and soon the white sails were closed and the lights flickered out. Sakura stood at attention staring out into the waters as the ship went on slowly her eyes narrowed. Many looked to her as Kage slinked through the shadows on the deck and came to her side pausing as well to look out. After several tense moments, she drew a soft breath and relaxed. "We've lost them for now."

"For now?"

Glancing over to Kouji who'd spoken dubiously she summoned a wan, if not edgy smile. "Akatsuki." She stated plainly. "They are not ones to easily give up. They have reasons for following, especially this far into the waters, and I'd really rather not find out."

"Akatsuki?" Shintaro scowled. "I've heard of them. What do they want with this ship?"

"Me probably…" Sakura replied staring back out at the misty waters. Exchanging a glance the captain and first mate hesitated in asking, fortunately, they were saved when Leo shifted looking mildly interested. "For what reason?"

Sakura glanced back over, and her eyes swirled between amber and emerald. "Let's just say I have…and old acquaintance within the organization…one of whom I'd rather avoid at all costs." She looked away. "At least until I find out what their motives are…" Looking to where the great shadow wolf lay regarding her, she gazed deeply into his eyes before she broke away. "Do you know of another route to the island?" She asked softly.

Shintaro nodded. "Aye, but its dangerous, whirlpools line the waters. Steering them will be a task."

Sakura regarded him intently. "Can you do it?"

"I can." Shintaro nodded once more. "Those waters, called the Lost Fleet is a challenge given to every sea faring member, three times if your lucky, first for the rookies that start out, second for the comin' of a rank, and third for captain hood." He nodded to himself, and gave a roguish grin. "I've done all three in my sea time, and more after."

Sakura gave a small smile. "I'll leave it to your capable hands then captain. Thank you." He sketched a bow to her as she left the bridge, rising; Kage padded after her, and joined her down in the cabin, leaping onto the box bed that served for the journey over the seas. Perching on the end Sakura absently twined her hand into the wolf's ruff, and smoothed his fur lightly, reaching up to scratch his eyebrow lightly. Closing his eyes in pleasure the wolf leaned into her touch and let out a growling purr of delight, causing her to smile slightly in response. Looking out the window of the room she saw the mist outside swirling around as the wind picked up, and felt the waves beat against the ship causing it to sway from side to side more than before. _I pass unto another world from what I knew…_ she thought to herself as she gazed on at the wild storm brewing. _And gladly, I become a new person…

* * *

_

"Y'know…I still don't understand what's so special about this island…"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto's comment, and grunted. "Neither do I." He muttered. "But we still have to check it out, especially if it's linked to Akatsuki…or Sakura."

"Mm…"

Staring out the prow of the ship they had rented, the two kept a sharp lookout for this mysterious island hidden within the mists of the deep waters. Naruto peered out narrowing his eyes. "I can't see a thing." He grumbled. "How the hell do we know if it's really out there or not? I mean…who'd be dumb enough to live way out here?"

"Someone that doesn't want to be found of course."

Sharply Sasuke twisted as Naruto jumped with a yelp. Seeing an elderly man sitting casually on the coiled ropes on the deck nearby, Sasuke relaxed, taking his hand away from the holster that held his shurikens and kunai's. Standing up Naruto rubbed his offended backside and gave a glare to the man. "Eavesdropping is rude old man." He growled.

"Forgive me." The man glanced over, a tilt of his hooded head showed he was looking in their direction. "I couldn't help but overhear…you are searching for an island?"

"Do you know of it?" Sasuke answered with his own question.

"I've heard rumours." The man offered before falling silent. Naruto looked between his companion, and the stranger before he sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "All right…what do you want in return…?" Sasuke glanced over and saw a shrewd look in the others blue gaze.

"I'm looking for protection, only until I get to my destination." The man replied. "In return, I will offer all the knowledge I know of this mysterious place you are in search of…" he paused. "And perhaps more."

"And how do we know you will not lie?" Sasuke questioned.

"I cannot lie my dear boy…" the man lifted a pale hand, and drew back his hood. His aged face was revealed to them, and they stared in shock at the crimson eyes that regarded them calmly. His white hair was held back in a smooth tie, and his beard neatly trimmed as he folded his hands in his lap. "You see…within my standing of my people, I cannot lie…ever. I may be able to tell half truths, and riddles of what is and what will be, and even avoid not telling the truth outright if it is not inquired…but I cannot lie…"

"Why are you eyes red?" Sasuke demanded sharply as Naruto stared.

"It is because of my linage to the goddess." The man replied. "I have no bloodline link to your family young one, you can be assured of that."

Stiffening Sasuke's eyes swirled red. "How did you know…?"

"Be at ease." The man lifted his hand in a strange gesture. "I know these things because it is my right to know. And…" his eyes smiled. "Because I have also done my research…Uchiha Sasuke…Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Sakura stepped out on to the deck as the ship crashed through another wave breaking through and heard the shouts of the men over the strange sound of howling. She quickly glanced around before using pushing chakra into her feet so that she could make her way across the wet deck to the prow and haul herself up onto the edge holding onto the ropes and stare out at the horrifying sight before them ignoring the chill of the spray of water falling over her continuously.

The Lost Fleet…the waters of where hundreds of ships have sunken. A place where no ship was safe…unless you knew the waters. She looked into the danger and saw the whirlpools dead ahead of them. She saw how the one on the right spun in a clockwise motion, while the one of the left did just the opposite, and so on with the others after that, causing riptides between them, and the waters around to churn with a ferocious tension. The wind blew in a howling gale sweeping back her short hair wildly and caused her clothes to pressed against her figure tightly with the added drenching of the water as she peered ahead gripping the ropes tightly, lashing one loosely around her waist for extra protection. The ship rose up on a wave, only to crash through another one rolling wildly before coming about sharply, and steering right between the first of the whirlpools. Looking closely she saw deadly spikes of rock rising out of the water on either sides of the whirlpools for a good distance before becoming mountains of rock placed for stretches of miles to block the seas on the other side. Curious she looked closer, and her eyes narrowed.

It was all an illusion.

Staring at it hard as the mountains, deadly rocks spikes disappeared she found the whirlpools still there, very much so real, as they ploughed through. Glancing on either side of her as they passed, the yawning spaces below to death became clear as she saw the pools of water pulling with a force that could rip them apart in seconds, and made out broken pieces of ships resting on the bottom of the pool, captured on sharp formations of rock holding them within the middle for eternity.

"Hold steady to ho-oome!" Shintaro's voice roared in the air as they broke through the riptide and entered into calmer waters out of the danger of the whirlpools. The crew called back, their words unheard as Sakura stared ahead to the rising form of the lone island surrounded by mist. She closed her eyes as images came to her mind, and the familiarity of it entered her as she looked up at it again, the ropes falling away from her form as her hair stirred gently while the activity of the crew drew them closer.

"Home…" she whispered. "Now…and forever…I'm home…in Eternity…"

* * *

"You're journey is a fruitless one I'm afraid to tell you." The elderly man spoke in gentle tones to Sasuke and Naruto. "True there is such a island where the maidens come to the beach to dance under the moon, but that is a tradition there. However, this island is hidden from the others in this world. I'm afraid you will not be able to get there…alive."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked warily.

"The waters are dangerous to this place. You need the people of that island to guide you through the monstrous whirlpools that have claimed many ships. "However, that too is hard to do, the people of that island do not like to leave, much less deal with strangers."

"How do you know this?" Naruto demanded.

"That is simply because I am of that nation." The man told them.

"Then you can take us!"

"I'm cannot." The man disagreed.

"Why not?" Naruto scowled.

The man chuckled. "I am not exactly real…"

Blinking Naruto stared before he abruptly reached forwards, and his hand went right through the man's chest. "Uhh…"

"How are you able to do that?" Sasuke stared curious.

"I am a man of many talents." The other said calmly with a small smile. "Now…I must go…"

"Wait." Sasuke leaned forwards. "There are people interested in your island…we're not sure how…but we need to know if there is anything…of demons…or a source of power that they might want."

"If there is…I'm sure it will be quite impossible for this organization to access it." The man relied mildly. "Our princess will not allow any danger to come to us…"

"Princess…?" Naruto repeated. "You mean you have your own princess?"

"Since the beginning of time…she is our chosen one, our protector…" he glanced over to the ocean, and a smile crossed his face. "In fact…she comes home as we speak…"

Sasuke's eyes sharpened. "She's coming?"

"Returning from a long journey…" the man glanced back over and his smile deepened. "Forgive me young ones…but I must attend to my lady…there is much she has missed out on…"

"Wait." Naruto stalled him, looking serious. "We must know of this island…is there any way that we can get speak to your princess? An alliance would be welcomed."

The man's crimson eyes regarded them. "Perhaps in due time. For now…it is not the right time. When you have over come your hardships, send the wolves to the edges of the shores to sing their songs…we will respond accordingly." He abruptly faded from sight leaving them to sit staring at nothing. Then suddenly the ship faded away and they found themselves sitting in a dark room staring at each other.

"Shit!" Naruto shot up. "It was a genjutsu the whole time! What the hell happened?"

Sasuke glanced around carefully. "I'm not sure…" he muttered angrily. How could he have not seen through this? His activated his Sharinghan and his eyes narrowed. "This was a powerful person to do this…" he murmured.

"What are we going to tell Tsunade?" Naruto glanced over from where he opened the door to look out with a piercing blue gaze shimmering with annoyance. Sasuke considered. "We'll tell her what happened, what we know…" he paused. "She can handle trying to get into contact with these people."

"What do you think he meant, send the wolves?" Naruto's eyes sharpened. "You don't think those ki wolves do you?"

"Yes, I think that's what he meant." Sasuke muttered walking out. He looked around and his eyes narrowed recognizing apart of the town to the village they had taken up the night in. "Come on." He muttered. "We better get back, we don't know for how long we were in that genjutsu."

Leaping into the trees, Naruto was in deep thought before he suddenly spoke. "You don't think that any of that was a lie…do you?"

"The genjutsu?" Sasuke replied. "No…I doubt it. The man…he let me look into his mind briefly…somehow, I could see that he could only tell the truth, or parts in riddles. Whatever was the reason behind all of that, they, or he, went to a lot of trouble to do it."

"But what is the reason?" Naruto mused.

"I'm sure we'll find out." Sasuke replied grimly as they quickened their pace and bounded through the trees back to Konoha.

* * *

**Tada, once again, I give you a chapter. K's ppl, thinking about taking PCE off the site and redoing it...since I'm at a lost to finish it right now. Tell me your thoughts ideas whatever please!  
Storm**


	8. Return of the Queen III

**Chapter Eight—Return of the Queen III**

"Here."

Sakura looked over as a cloak was given to her. Taking it from Leo, she regarded the material and smoothed her hands over it lightly, delighting in the feel of the softness of it. Twirling it around, she placed it around her shoulders and drew the clasp together at her throat before lifting the hood to cover her face. Fingering her sword hilt hidden under the folds of the white cloak, she looked out over the rail of the ship as they docked, and heard the shouts of greeting before a familiar sound came to her ears.

A carriage drew up at the plank drawn by magnificent looking horses and halted. Glancing at Leo, he nodded to Shintaro and Kouji before they bowed deeply before he led her down the gangplank, and ushered her into the carriage. She sat on the plush seats, and turned her head sharply as the shadows stirred, swiftly Kage entered and settled on the floor at Sakura's feet looking sharply at the figure seated across from Sakura as Leo came in and closed the door. Narrowing his crimson eyes, Leo raised a brow. "Did Hiroshi send you Akio?"

"As a matter of fact, he did." A male's pleasant voice spoke lightly. Leaning forwards he came into sight, presenting a young male, a year or two older than Sakura herself, with long red hair tied back into a low ponytail and green eyes like hers. He looked at Leo amused. "You look good like that Hitoshi, although I've always known you to be old."

Sakura glanced over sharply as 'Leo' sighed and let go of the illusion he held. As his older form melted into sight he gave Sakura an apologetic look. "Forgive him child. Akio, mind your manners with the Princess present."

Akio looked over alarmed, and his eyes widened as Sakura drew back her hood to gaze at him. "Ah…forgive me indeed lady. I beg your pardon for being so rude to the chancellor."

Sakura regarded him as he inclined his head to her, half bowing in the seat before her. "Perhaps you should apologize to Hitoshi instead." She suggested. He lifted his head to her, before nodding and turning to apologize to the elder. Waving it away Leo, now Hitoshi sat back comfortably. "How go things at the palace?"

"Hiroshi awaits you." Akio reported. "As does the council. They wish to know if you succeeded…" a glint entered his eyes. "I'm sure at least half of them will be quite shocked to find that the Twins have succeeded…"

"And not for the first time." Hitoshi replied mildly with an answering smirk on his face. Akio nodded in ascent. "But first, the Princess will need to be taken to her rooms." Akio gave Sakura a glance. "The people do not know of you Lady…save for some who still believe…we will have to wait until it is time to introduce you…"

"It will be under the full moon." Sakura replied instantly. "As the maidens take their traditional dance through the city to the beach, I will join them as the daughters of the royals always have."

"But Lady…" Akio protested. "The demons that come out at night!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "They will not attack on this full moon." She stated so surely that he paused before voicing. "The full moon is in a days time."

"The faith of the people is strongest in the times of the full moon." Hitoshi observed mildly. "Perhaps that is the right time."

"She does not know the dance!" Akio objected.

"I am the descendent of the Goddess." Sakura spoke softly, causing Akio to look at her, and stare in awe at the amber of her gaze as she regarded him. "It is in my blood to know."

_She truly is the descendent of the Goddess._ _Only those of her blood have eyes that can change as such. _"I understand…" Akio bowed his head to her. "Please, forgive me for doubting you."

Nodding silently Sakura looked out the window as the carriage moved. In silent regard she observed the region and her eyes sparkled with joy. The landscape was beautiful, the small town of the port neat and tidy for the sailors turning into rolling hillsides of shining emerald grass and golden wheat. A small smile rose up on her face as she saw people out in the fields working under the sun's warmth. People looked up to regard the carriage go past and raised their arms in a hail before turning back to work. Continuing on they entered into a forest, and darkness fell as the canopies of the trees sheltered them from the sun, beams of the bright light shining down at the breaks between the great trees that surrounded them. Lifting her face Sakura closed her eyes as she felt a sense of completeness enter her, and a sensation of being welcomed. A welcome to one of the land…

The journey stretched out slowly, but she was content with the time to take to study the land, once she glanced over at her silent companions, finding the elder Hitoshi resting comfortably into the seats, and the younger male gazing out the other window. He looked over to meet her gaze once, offered a smile and an incline of his head before averting his gaze once more. Tilting her head she thought to question him, but after a moment decided to keep to herself, and turned her gaze back to the landscape, noticing how the trees were beginning to thin, and in moments she watched as the carriage crested over a hill, and they entered through high rising pillars to roll through passing posted guards on either side; who saluted to the carriage in recognition.

Thoughtful she looked ahead to the sight that greeted her and a soft sound passed silently from her lips as she took in the city that was beheld to her. It was twice the size of Konoha, in both length and height, the buildings white and shimmering with colourful banners dancing in the wind catching the sun's brilliance and sparkling like the rainbow. Along the neat streets, people went about their business dressed in soft fabrics and differing colours ever to be seen. She noticed stalls where items were sold and gathering little places much like restaurants to eat at. Children laughed as they played, and ran after the carriage in curiosity and in games before falling behind to wave jumping up and down happily. People parted for the carriage to go by, watching with interest and murmuring afterwards in speculation. The street widened, and the buildings grew more spaces as they went on, and in moments, the largest structure came into sight, elegant, and spiralling up, a great tower rose up high above the rest of the city to see over the land. Walls attached to the tower, connecting it to a sleek building, she learnt it was the palace itself. Gazing upon it, she felt a tug of pride go through her as they came around before it in a circle, and halted.

The door opened, and Akio jumped out first before giving his hand to Sakura. She eyed it knowing she was supposed to take it, but she was well capable of getting out herself without help, and did so, landing on the ground lightly, and brushing past with Kage following her. Hitoshi smiled to himself as he descended from the carriage to see Akio's nonplussed expression. "You will find that our Princess is a little independent…" he murmured before following the female up the sloping steps to the doors of the great tower.

Sakura paused when she found another male standing at the top of the steps regarding her with a smile. "Lady Princess…" he bowed to her. "Welcome home…"

Blinking, she turned and regarded Hitoshi, before looking at the man before her. "Twins…" she murmured to herself. "Twin brothers." They came to stand side by side and bowed in unison to her smiling.

"You have the sword." Hiroshi stated.

"Have you named it?" Hitoshi asked finishing.

Sakura nodded slowly, running her fingers over the hilt once more. "I have." She answered. "But that will remain my secret for now."

Together they nodded before they stood apart as she slipped up and past them, and walked together with her in through the doors of the palace. Silently they walked along the great halls of stone, few people came into view, and regarded them with wide eyes, as they saw the cloaked figure of Sakura, and Kage following in her wake escorted by the two twins. Travelling behind with a casual laziness, Akio followed with his hand on his side while looking around with apparent disregard. Sakura wondered what his status was, but did not question it, saving it all for later. There would be time to find out. Faintly she heard the start of murmurs whispering after them as they continued on up the stairs of the tower to the upper levels.

"It begins brother." Hiroshi murmured.

"Yes…" Hitoshi answered. "The faith will be restored stronger than ever…"

Sakura said nothing in return as they went through pillars at the last step. Her gaze went around the hall. Pillars lined it gracefully with the trim of mahogany woodcarvings finishing it. Her booted feet clicked on the tiled surface of the floor, patterns made in elaborate designs of crimson and black. "This place is beautiful."

"And it is all yours milady."

Looking to Akio as he stood by the door, she nodded slowly. "So it is…" she murmured to herself. "So it is…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean to tell me that the both of you…were trapped with ease in a genjutsu and held there for almost two weeks!"

Sasuke stared ahead at nothing as Naruto winced at the tone of Tsunade's rising voice. "It's not like we could help it." He argued stubbornly. "We had no idea!"

"And you didn't think to use the Sharinghan?" Tsunade growled dangerously. This time Sasuke winced at that blow. "Nothing felt wrong." He muttered. "It was like it wasn't there…"

Leaning back with an annoyed look, the fifth Hokage regarded the two before her thoughtfully as she considered what they had told her. "Fine…did you manage to get any information out of this…man?"

"The island apparently is real." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "He said he was a native of the island. What Jiraiya heard was true, there is a tradition for the maidens to come and dance on the beaches under a full moon. We learnt that its impossible for anyone to get to the island, only because of the waters, their dangerous, the only way to get there is by a ship of that nation, but that is impossible, the inhabitants don't like to leave, and don't like strangers."

Tsunade nodded as her eyes sharpened. "What else?"

Naruto picked up. "They have their own princess; supposedly, she is the guardian…protector of the people there. We mentioned that Akatsuki is looking for them in interest, but he didn't seem upset about that, he has a lot of faith in this princess to protect them. And we offered an alliance of sorts to him, but…" the blonde paused perplexed. "He declined…for now."

"For now?" Tsunade repeated frowning.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. "He said that once we had over come our own hardships, send the ki wolves to the shores to sing their songs, and they would respond in turn." Sasuke replied.

Tsunade blinked. "The ki wolves? Those creatures that escorted you?"

"Yes."

"What hardships would he be talking about…?" Tsunade murmured to herself. "Our personal battles…or something much larger?"

"I don't think we want to know." Sasuke muttered. Glancing at the Uchiha heir, Tsunade regarded the two males before her for a long moment before she nodded. "Very well then. For now, I will leave this matter. Join Neji and get an update on that mission, his team is back to report and will be leaving later on this evening. I want you to accompany them."

Exchanging glances the two kept silent and nodded before disappearing out of her office. Leaning back with a sigh Tsunade rubbed her temples. "A new nation…hidden…I wonder…" she murmured to herself before she rose, and went to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The maidens are gathering for the Dance."

The quite murmur of voices rose as the cloaked figures of the maidens of the island walked out gathering in large masses and made their way to the beaches as the sun set and dusk gathered, the pale form of the full moon coming into sight. Accompanying in the shadows, friends, family, guards followed the maidens to watch the ancient tradition that came every full moon. Slipping from the shadows another form joined them as they walked. At the sight of the white sand of the beaches, a silent signal passed through, and the group broke out into lines, and the maidens stepped out into the dunes listening to the wash of the sea rushing in as from the forest behind, the people watched on.

There was a heightened anticipation in the air this night, as the moon rose up fully in the sky. Words whispered softly through the mass, speaking of a certain maid that would be joining this dance, an individual that had been long since waited upon. Rumours spoke from the palace of a female with shining pink hair and emerald eyes followed by a wraith and held in high regard from the Twins.

Princess the wind sang softly. Princess…princess…

Deep within the centre of the figures on the beach, a dark formed moved, her cloak shifting to reveal slender female arms rising up to greet the moon, and cause her skin to glow with its essence. A murmur grew in the watching crowd with surprise as a soft voice rose up to sing in a smooth melody. The words swept through as the maidens stepped out from their positions, and began to weave a complex dance upon the sands as the singing grew louder, the voices of the females joining in and their hands hand together to link while circling around the solitary female.

The movements became quicker, twirling around in a large circle to cause the cloaks to float up with the wind blowing by, and with deft movements, each maiden opened their cloaks of her confinements with merry laughter to allow brief glimpses to who was underneath and raise their harmonious voices to the moon above hiding once more.

Spinning around in the middle, one female still remained cloaked, and moved in a different path to the other females, causing another murmur to grow. Elders perked up with recognition and leaned forwards watching intently as the female passed through touching certain females as she danced. At an unspoken command, those untouched fell back to gather into a massive circle, as a smaller one formed around the cloaked female. Uncertain of what was happening, the people watched with a tense anticipation. Gathered amongst them, the Twins, Hitoshi, and Hiroshi stepped forwards causing another murmur to go through the people, the Elders mostly.

"Haven't seen this form of the Dance in generations…"

"Chancellors only step out when a coronation is taking place…"

"But under the Dance?"

"Tradition is when the future heir is ready to take on the duties, she joins the Dance. It's her coronation to take the throne…"

With the moon full in the air, the dance was slowing and with uncommon grace, the maidens fell to the ground in unconscious bows as the Chancellors made their way to the lone female still cloaked standing and facing them. As they came to stand before her they bowed deeply touching their hearts as she lifted up her hands and a collective gasp emitted from the people watching as her pink hair, and emerald eyes came into view as she drew back the cowl of her cloak.

"The Princess…" whispers blurted out with growing excitement. "The Princess…"

"Generations before, our dying Queen had her child escape the horrors of the land…and with her death her secret remained lost…until recently." Hiroshi spoke softly, but all in the crowd heard his voice. "With time, we found clues, and began a search for the descendent of our last Queen, and found her…in a country of fire, raised to become a fighter, and in her time, she left, and found her way to us. Her people."

"And with her…the sacred ki wolf, lord of the darkness, Kage." Hitoshi spoke solemnly as the giant wolf came into view, causing furious whispers to rise up again, tinged with joy and excitement.

Under the hundreds of eyes watching her, Sakura drew back her cloak to reveal the outfit she wore; her top was a sleeveless white shirt with a red overlapping top fitting to her torso comfortably flowing down over her hips splitting as the sides lengthened down to her knees. Underneath she wore a short black skirt with a gold belt around her waist, which held for all to see, the decorated sheath, and sword of the Goddess. Upon her hands she wore long black gloves tying around her forearms, and knee high black boots on her feet hugging her calves. To finish the look, a simple silver band with a dark emerald jewel set in the middle sat on her brow.

"The Sword of Shi…" Voices hissed upon sighting the sword her hand casually rested upon.

Hiroshi and Hitoshi exchanged glances and together they knelt. "The Queen returns." Their voices rang strongly across the land as the wind whipped up and blew across to graze past Sakura as she lifted her head to greet it. Hiroshi smiled at her as she closed her eyes briefly and opened them to show the glowing amber as the shine of the full moon strengthened. "Welcome home Majesty."

Under the light of the full moon, Sakura watched as the people slowly dropped to their knees in reverence before crying out in joy. "The Queen! The Queen!"

She gazed on feeling tears in her eyes gather, but refuse to fall. She had come home…finally; at last, she was truly where she belonged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Update! Enjoy.  
Storm**


	9. The Moon Nations Invitation

**Chapter Nine—The Moon Nations Invitation**

White fire. It burned a deadly light within the middle of the shrine, but the bright flames within the centre of the bowl flickered as shadows on the edges crept further in chasing away the light, only to withdraw as the whiteness fought back to purify the growing darkness. Intent eyes watching, searching for a sign, but if there was any to be seen, it was only found by those eyes.

"It's time…is it not?"

Regarding the flicker of shadows playing in the bright light, a resigned nod of reluctance was given. "Yes. This is beyond the control of our people now with the broken crystal."

"I regret that we could not have saved what we could of the jewel. The world did not have to suffer as we have as well."

"The world has always known demon kind, this is no different. Send out four small groups in each direction. Tell them only to search for clues for now. When they have gathered their information, have them return."

"You plan to track down the broken gem yourself."

"I was at fault when the sacred item broke. I will be the one to gather the shards and rebuild the crystal back to its whole self. Of that…I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onyx eyes lifted sharply as the chorus of howls broke out from the forest and echoed through. Pausing in the task of sharpening her weapons, Tenten glanced up to eye the woods deepening around them, a thoughtful expression reflecting on her face from the light from the fire. "That's the first time we've heard them in a while…" she observed.

"Wonder what they're howling for…" Naruto muttered leaning back. He closed his eyes as silence fell over them. The group of five were gathered around the small campfire readying for the nights sleep after travelling hard for another day to regroup after an attack.

"Man I can't wait to get back to Konoha…" Naruto mumbled under his breath letting out a sigh.

"You only say that cause you want to stuff yourself with ramen." Ino snorted under her breath as she leaned forwards staring into the fire. Naruto stared up at the sky saying nothing for a moment as Sasuke shifted glancing over. "No." Finally the Kyuubi holder replied. "That can wait, there's something else that's more important."

Neji glanced over from where he was sitting idly at Tenten's side with his head bowed. "It's been two years Naruto." He spoke quietly. "Why don't you give up?"

The silence drew out with a level of tension as Sasuke remained motionless staring into the fire as Ino looked up with a stricken expression. Tenten causally twirled her kunai regarding the blonde waiting for the moment he would erupt, but they were all surprised when Naruto let out a long sigh. "I can't." He glanced over. "I promised myself I wouldn't. I promised I wouldn't give up hope that she'd…come back…"

"But she hasn't." Neji turned his eyes onto the blonde sternly. "And she won't. You were there that day Naruto. Sakura made up her mind long ago."

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke suddenly spoke up drawing their eyes as he stared into the fire. "It's the promise he made, and intends to keep, to keep searching, and waiting until Sakura comes back. As will I."

"Sasuke…" Ino murmured stunned. He started to look over, before suddenly his gaze shot to the trees and his hand went down to his holster as Neji glanced over his shoulder. Exchanging a glance the Sharinghan and Byakugan heirs gave each other a barely noticeable nod before relaxing once more. Or so it seemed. Bowing his head, Neji activated his Byakugan as Sasuke glanced at Naruto who had casually risen scratching the back of his head as he let out a yawn. "Well," the blonde announced. "I'm gonna go take care of my business before I hit the sack."

"I didn't need to know that!" Ino shouted as he gave a wave walking into the trees. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath before she smiled brightly. "Hey! Now we have some privacy Sasuke-kun!" She threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as Tenten shot a look up from her task of still sharpening her weapons. Sasuke grunted as she pressed against him before he pushed her away gently muttering an audible 'not now' to her. Pouting Ino sat back with a huff and turned a confiding look to Tenten. "Males, always so shy when it comes to expressing their love." She let out a self-suffering sigh as Tenten smirked.

Sasuke glanced to Neji just in time to catch the faint flicker of a grimace before a sudden explosion ripped through the trees and caused them to throw themselves to the ground as smoke and debris flew out at them.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Ino stood with a small growl dusting herself off and turned a glare out. "Naruto couldn't you have been a little more subtle with that? We had a plan you know! And we don't know if there are any other enemies out there!"

"Nah, there isn't, trust me." He stood with a limp figure hanging from his hands. "I've got my kage bunshins scouting the area."

"So what do we have here?" Tenten asked idly as she twirled a kunai on her finger. Naruto shrugged. "Missing-nin I think, from the Water country." He regarded the scratch in the forehead protector on the man.

"The Water?" Ino frowned. "That's some ways from here."

"Yeah I know…" Naruto blinked and frowned deeply. "One of my bunshins just came across a group of ninja's." He paused before an interested look filled his eyes. "Well, well…what do we have here…? Lightning, Waterfall, Tea…hell even wannabe ninja's from the island of Nagi."

"A group of ninja's from differing countries?" Tenten lifted a brow. "Think they could be connected to Akatsuki?"

"It's a possibility we cannot rule out." Sasuke lifted up the man's face by his chin as he stirred weakly from Naruto's grasp. Activating his Sharinghan, he waited patiently as the man opened his eyes, and gave a startled gasp as the red with circling black wheels immediately caught him. Staring into his eyes deeply for a moment Sasuke let him go abruptly with a snort and turned away as the man fell down limp. "He's dead." He said shortly. "Just leave him."

Exchanging a glance the others shrugged as they gathered near the fire again. "So?" Naruto asked lazily.

"That misfit band has been travelling around for some time apparently. They do no good in any village they come across. As of late, they've been on the run from a mysterious force that pursed them from the shores of one of the islands of the Water. This man was sent ahead to scout out a safe village for a time, instead he came across us." Sasuke replied looking into the flames of the fire. He scooped up a handful of sand dirt at his feet and let it trickle through his fingers absently.

"And the others?" Neji questioned.

"They'll here in the hour." Sasuke answered bored. "By that time we'll be gone."

"Gone?" Ino repeated staring. "But their missing nins!"

He merely slid a look over. "Their numbers are much larger than ours…unless you wish to fight?"

"Don't forget where we are." Naruto added glancing to the surrounding trees.

Ino scowled. "What's so special about this forest anyways? I mean, sure, the trees are bigger…and it's darker, but still."

"The ki wolves reign here, and protect this forest." Naruto leaned back against a tree tilting his head back. "They might have let us cross their boundaries, but they won't tolerate any other strangers for long, especially if there's a fight."

"How do you know that?" Tenten questioned. "Normally the wolves won't interfere."

"Normally. But even now they're out there." Naruto answered. "They've been watching us for the entire time we've been here, but they always stay their distance." He gave a familiar smile. "Believe it, we should leave while we can, I'm not in the mood to fight."

Sasuke flung dirt onto the fire and smothered it out as the others gathered their bags swiftly and dealt with the remaining camp erasing any sign of their being there before launching themselves into the treetops back to Konoha. As they moved Naruto moved closer to Sasuke letting the others go on ahead. "Do you think it was right to just leave that band alone?" He questioned. "We're ANBU now, we can deal with it."

"We could, but it would be futile, and you know it." Sasuke answered. "Besides, their heading straight for Konoha anyways, we can deal with them as they get closer. And Tsunade is waiting for those scrolls."

Naruto nodded slowly. "You know they have captives with them."

"There is nothing we can do about it now Naruto."

"They plan to use the captives as their way to overcome the village!" Naruto snapped. "I heard it with my bunshin and I know you got the information from the man."

"We wait." Sasuke's voice was hard. "Let them come to us, then, we can deal with them."

Naruto gave him a long look. "Fine, but if any of the captive are harmed…"

"I'll take full responsibility for my actions." Sasuke informed him coolly. "As you well know."

Flinching Naruto looked ahead as they continued forwards. "Yeah, I do know." He muttered as they bounded through the trees back to Konoha swiftly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reading the scroll before her, Tsunade gave herself time to organize her thoughts before she lifted grave eyes to the ANBU standing before her waiting patiently. "Very well," she clasped her hands in front of her, and set her chin on them lightly leaning forwards. "The other leader's of the surrounding countries have been in contact over the last few months regarding strange occurrences. Nothing that we know so far has to do with Akatsuki." Pausing she gathered her thoughts. "There have been disappearances within villages in the five major countries, the Fire country included. While this might be normal in these circumstances, the number has never been so high before, and without any given evidence of what could be causing this either."

"So what is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade sighed. "Demons, supposedly." She answered truthfully. "But nothing like the demons we know of." She gave an uneasy shrug. "Truthfully I'm not inclined to believe such rumours, but I cannot ignore it either when Akatsuki might be involved."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Shikamaru asked lazily from where he stood. Tsunade glanced to Naruto a thoughtful look to her eyes. "What do you think we should do?" She asked quietly. The others remained silent as a frown furrowed in the blonde males brow thinking. "I'd step up the patrols for now." He finally answered unaware that anyone else could have answered instead, but hadn't. "And send out small groups to the villages which have had people disappear recently. The trail might still be fresh, and we might be able to track down whatever it is that is causing this to happen…and perhaps find information."

Tsunade's eyes twinkled as she nodded. "Very well, I'll leave you in charge of that."

Naruto gave a short nod before he disappeared. Seeing the level of gazes landing on her, Tsunade gave a short smile. Shikamaru shifted. "I don't think he realizes what your doing Hokage." He observed.

"Oh, he knows." Tsunade replied. "But he's gotten so use to it by now he doesn't think much of it." She slid a glance to Sasuke. "He's handling the village troubles far better now than he was before."

Sasuke bowed his head fractionally as a ghost of a smirk rose up remembering the first time Tsunade threw Naruto into solving a predicament. The blonde had been lost as to what to do and ended up messing things up even further. But he had learnt.

"In the meantime, I want you all to be on the look out for any strange occurrences, or the talk of demons." Tsunade shifted her gaze to each member of the ANBU before her and the jounins accompanying them. "You will still have your missions to take care of, but keep a sharp ear out."

"Yes Hokage." She nodded. "Squad leaders, stay, the rest of you are dismissed." Exchanging glances, the majority of the group walked out, leaving Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru behind. With a sudden pop, Naruto appeared giving a curious glance. "You called?"

"I was contacted, by the leader of a nation asking permission to venture into our country to seek something of great value." Tsunade lifted up a scroll and regarded it. "They're apart of the Moon nation."

"The Moon nation?" Shikamaru lifted a brow. "Never heard of them."

"This doesn't have to do with that island you wanted us to investigate two years ago was it?" Naruto asked with a sharpening gaze. Tsunade nodded. "The very same." She fingered the scroll.

"What exactly are they seeking?" Neji asked.

"It's not said." Tsunade shrugged. "The letter expressed that they would only be passing through to gain information."

"And afterwards?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe that the leader of the Moon nation will be coming for a personal visit." Tsunade closed the scroll slowly. "It's hinted within the letter."

Naruto folded his arms looking thoughtful. "I think that we should send an invitation." He looked up to return Tsunade's regard steadily. "Invite the leader here, and offer an alliance."

"I was thinking of doing so." Tsunade replied. "But there is one problem with that." She paused. "I have no way of getting the letter there. This," she held up the scroll. "Appeared on my desk yesterday before you returned from your last misson."

"I see the problem." Shikamaru murmured. "Maybe if we waited until one of the Moon nations people arrived?"

"Would they announce themselves to us directly?" Neji questioned. "They have no way of knowing if we will be enemy or not."

A knock at the door distracted them before a chunnin stepped in glancing over his shoulder before focusing on the occupants within. "Lady, there is a strange male requesting to see you, he says you would be expecting him…"

Tsunade's brow lifted before she nodded. Stepping back, the chunnin was replaced by another male stepping in lightly. He paused as he was regarded intently; his clothes instantly marked him as a foreigner, wearing a long flowing red tunic over black pants. He wore a loose black vest overtop it all with a belt across his chest holding a sword on his back. Upon his vest an insignia of a crescent moon stood out to the others as he stood casually with his gloved hands free at his side showing he intended no harm. Letting his green eyes drift over the room before he gave a short bow his long red hair falling into his pale face. "Lady Hokage." He straightened. "I am Akio Kimusa of the Moon nation."

"I did not realize that the Moon nation had sent one of their own to our country all ready." Tsunade laced her hands together to regard him with a steely gaze. He merely smiled letting out a chuckle. "How else would you have received that letter?"

Tsunade paused. "So this was planned?"

"Let's just say that my queen does not want any troubles." Akio replied evasively.

"Queen?" Naruto spoke up sharply.

Akio's gaze slid over. "Yes. Our nation is ruled by a royal family, two years ago the successor took up the crown."

"Akio." Tsunade called his attention. "I'd like to extend a personal invitation to your queen, and an alliance with our village," she paused. "With our country."

Akio raised a brow. "The ruling lord of this country wishes an alliance?"

"I proposed the idea of it to him a year ago." Tsunade admitted without batting an eye. "He considered it for a time before he accepted it." She opened a drawer at her side, and withdrew papers. "All is needed is your queen's acceptance."

Akio took the papers and looked over them, his green eyes flickering over the words swiftly before he gave a smile. "I'm sure she will be very agreeable with these terms." He replied rolling them up and placing them out of sight.

"I'd like to know something…" Naruto spoke up. Akio turned his head towards him. "Certainly, if I can answer."

"What exactly are you looking for?" The blonde frowned. "There can't be anything special here."

"Ah…" Akio bowed his head. "My Lady was sure you'd ask. What we seek, is something sacred to our nation, something that was broken. We need to find it, before our people are overcome from the darkness that haunts us."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened. "Demons."

"Very perceptive." Akio murmured.

"There's been talk of demons surfacing." Sasuke cut a sharp look to Naruto when the blonde made to speak up. Neji and Shikamaru glanced over curious, but said nothing as Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Akio regarded the dark haired male with a mild expression, his eyes filled with a flinty look. "And where have you heard of this from?"

"Wanderers." Sasuke replied. "Some missing-nins."

Akio lifted his chin in sudden understanding. "The Sharinghan."

"Very perceptive." Sasuke narrowed his eyes disliking the fact this foreigner knew of his bloodline ability, when he knew nothing of the other male. Neji spoke up. "How is it that you know of the Uchiha bloodline?"

"The same way I know of the Hyuuga Byakugan." Akio smiled with a mysterious edge as Neji's eyes narrowed. "I have my own abilities." He deliberately turned his attention back to Tsunade. "With your permission Lady, I will take my leave to return back to my queen."

"Yes, by all means, please, extend my invitation to her." Tsunade replied. Akio smiled as he bowed. "I will do so, until next time." Straightening, he gave a curt nod to the other males before he stepped out the door, and closed it behind him with a gentle click. Neji glanced to Naruto, who gave a barely noticeable nod. Without a word, the Hyuuga followed afterwards. Tsunade turned her eyes to the Kyuubi holder. "Naruto?"

"Just following up on something I noticed." Naruto answered as Shikamaru lifted a brow. "You noticed as well?"

"I think he did it deliberately." Sasuke frowned.

"Did what?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"He made a single seal as he bowed." Naruto stepped forwards to where Akio had stood and bent slightly to examine the floor. "Sasuke?"

Joining him, the Uchiha eyed the ground before he held up his hand and made a seal. Watching, the floor glowed before a mark was revealed. Standing Tsunade frowned as she regarded the mark. "A flower in a moon's crescent shape?"

"Not just any flower, a Sakura blossom." Shikamaru observed. "I wonder what it means…"

"Or what it's for." Naruto stood regarding it suspiciously.

"What do you want done with it then?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto considered. "Nothing, for now I guess, until I can get some information." Glancing over his shoulder as the door opened, he and the others looked expectantly to Neji as he appeared. The Hyuuga shook his head. "I was able to follow him to the border."

"Was he alone?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" Neji's brow furrowed slightly. "He was met by a wolf."

"A wolf…?" Naruto repeated eyes narrowing.

"One of the ki wolves I'm sure." Neji answered. "I lost them just after that, but they were headed in the direction of the boundaries to the sea."

"A rise of unknown demons, the calling of a new nation…" Shikamaru mused to himself. "What will come out of this…?"

"We can't say for sure." Naruto replied still studying the Sakura blossom mark on the floor. "For now, we'll keep watch. Something's bound to happen soon."

_That's what I'm afraid of…_ Tsunade thought as she leaned back to regard the seal on the floor with troubled eyes. _Whatever happens…I can't help but feel it will change things for good…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update, please give your thoughts

Storm


	10. Mysterious Queen

**Chapter Ten—Mysterious Queen**

"My Lady…it's here…"

Stepping through the bodies of the decaying holding a bloodied sword in a gloved hand, a silent figure weaved with an eerie grace before kneeling down beside a body surrounded by shadowed outlines. Drawing back the hood and mask that covered her features, emerald regarded the face of the dead, a slim hand appeared and touched the person's face gently, flickering eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry it had to be you Tsukasa." Reaching down, she searched the contents of the clothing, and withdrew a small container. Opening it, she tilted it to allow fragments glowing white to land in her open palm.

"These fragments are much larger than the rest." A male observed crouched nearby.

"Tsukasa was the first to capture the broken pieces. Unfortunately…he chose to try and usurp my throne with his little power."

"These are the last of the known remains of the jewel here. Towards the northeast the demons have grown stronger."

Standing emerald lifted to turn to the northeast, a sense of resignation filling her. "The Fire Country." She acknowledged.

Shifting, a smaller person dropped next to the male. "Lady, you know you do not have to return there."

"I must. I am obligated to honour the invitation given by the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

"Returning is crossing a dangerous line." The male commented lightly. Turning her emerald gaze over, green clashed with green for a moment before she allowed a small smile to rise up. "I know the risks. I will do what is necessary my friends, can I count on you?"

"Always." They responded immediately. Smiling she rose and turned away drawing her mask and hood up to conceal her face. "Let's go on, we must see this finished soon." Sheathing her sword she took the reins of a tall mount prancing lightly and spoke a soft word to the restless horse before swinging up as the shadows stirred. Glancing over to meet amber shining in the darkness she turned her horse to the north as the group around mounted swiftly. "To Konoha."

"To the Hidden Leaf village, we ride!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a nightmare, those creatures wouldn't let up on the attack, it was like they were tireless, or driven by complete madness. They were frothing at the mouth and screaming in horrible tones, it's a wonder we managed to escape…"

Listening to the breathless report given by a rookie chunnin, Tsunade glanced to the side as she saw Naruto immediately issue orders in the ANBU sign language, and noticed that he placed those he trusted the most to find out the situation. Giving a nod to the chunnin, she leaned back. "We'll take a closer look at this report. Return to your squad, go home and rest."

"Thank you Hokage…" bowing the ninja left. Looking over Naruto's eyes shimmered. "Demons again." He scowled. "They're becoming a problem."

"Yes…one even we seem to be having difficulties handling…" Tsunade murmured resting her chin on her laced fingers as she leaned forwards. "The level of attacks have increased dramatically within the last year…"

"We received reports that those attack levels have dropped in other countries." Naruto looked outside the window with a thoughtful expression. "Gaara said he didn't have that much troubles with these demons…"

"I wonder why…" Tsunade muttered under her breath. Naruto ignored her remark continuing. "But he did receive a visit apparently, from a few strangers…" he glanced over his shoulder. "They didn't stay long however, just passed through, collecting something, a shard of a jewel."

Tsunade sat up. "He didn't stop them?"

"He didn't see any need to. The supposed leader with them gave the utmost respect to him. She made small inquires, but nothing too obvious, just asking about the surrounding area into the Fire country."

"She's coming." Tsunade's eyes sharpened.

"Yeah…I just don't know when…" Naruto blinked suddenly. "Hold on…"

"What is it?"

"Ah…one of my bunshins just caught up with the teme." Naruto tapped his foot and hummed under his breath. "They found the remains of that group of demons…"

"The remains?" Tsunade repeated.

"Nasty work here…" Naruto muttered to himself as his eyes scanned back and forth as if he was there and seeing it before him. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing. It looks like the demons were attacked from all around, an ambush. Arrows first by the marks left on the bodies…then the attackers came in with frontal attacks; there are slashes all over the bodies, deep, made to kill with one or two strokes." He paused and blinked. "That's interesting…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, but stopped. He was silent for a moment before he turned around with a blank look on his face. "The bodies were burnt and on each body there was a Sakura blossom left." He paused. "There's no evidence of how large this group was to do this."

"None at all?" Tsunade's brow furrowed with worry. Naruto stared outside before he bowed his head. "Sasuke and the others will take care of the remains and report back after they've done a sweep of the area."

"You're securing it?" Tsunade lifted a brow.

"No." Naruto murmured to himself. "Going out to welcome our guests…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slow your paces here."

Drawing reins, the mounted group came to a slow walk passing through the trees at leisure forming a diamond formation. For a moment the forest was silent before a horse snorted and half reared at the front as shadows suddenly passed through the trees and landed around them.

"Hold up!" A curt order came. Sliding from the shadows of the forest, giant wolves stepped up tensed staring up around at the ninja's perched around them before a softly spoken command made them relax.

"Peace Konoha nin." A male sounded before raising a hand to draw back the hood that concealed his face. "I am Akio Kimusa of the Moon nation. We come bearing no ill will."

Dropping from a tree a tall male with a mask of a fierce wolf over his face folded his arms. "Last time you came alone Kimusa."

Akio gave a nod glancing around to the ninja's surrounding them. "The circumstances are different this time."

"You're entering Konoha's boundaries. State your business."

"That is ours to keep ANBU until I have spoken with the Hokage." A soft voice sounded as a white horse pushed forwards bearing a slight figure on its back. Drawing his own steed to the side, Akio bowed his head to the concealed female. Lifting a pale hand, she reached into her cowl gently pulling away the black cloth had masked her face. Her eyes glowed from within the hood out pinning the male standing directly in her path. "I believe I'm expected for a long over due meeting…"

Stirring restlessly a ninja leapt down and pulled off the fox like mask bearing sharp blue eyes and bright blonde hair. "We're here to escort you to the Hokage's tower. The Fifth is waiting for you."

Amber eyes regarded him for a long moment before she tipped her head to him. "Lead on then." She murmured. With a sharp gesture the ninja's leapt off. After a moment's pause the white horse followed, the wolves coming after protectively with the last of the mounted trailing as they entered Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here…" Naruto drew back from the window as the door was opened. Tsunade looked up expectantly as two men with ANBU masks walked in and silently positioned themselves at the side. Stepping in afterwards, a familiar face glanced back before bowing. "Lady Hokage, may I present the Queen of the Moon nation?"

Standing, Tsunade watched as a slight figure stepped into the room on silent feet and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the giant wraith following. Looking over the other female, she took in the cloak that covered the other female's entire body. "It's an honour to receive you Majesty." She bowed deeply with great respect, but paused when the female lifted her hand to forestall her. "Please…don't. I dislike formalities."

"Well then," Naruto piped up. "May we see your face?"

Akio shot a sharp look over and looked to protest, but fell silent at the suspicious glance Tsunade slid at him. After a tense moment, the queen sighed. "Unfortunately, at this time, it is a forbidden thing. I cannot reveal my true features until I have finished my mission."

"You're…mission?" Naruto repeated. "And exactly what would that be?"

"I will explain…" she paused. "But I'd like to do it with reasonable privacy."

Naruto gave a rueful chuckle. "Lady, this is reasonable privacy."

She turned her head fractionally to the two ANBU standing at the wall. Naruto nodded in understanding. "They'll stay, they're clans of the Uchiha and Huuyga." He glanced at them as they slipped off their masks, revealing Neji and Sasuke.

"First," Tsunade voiced. "I think introductions are in order." She looked to the depths of the queen's hood. "I am Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha. At my side is the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, there on the left is Neji Huugya, and on the right is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, and current leader, Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's an honour to meet you." The queen murmured. "You may call me Hana." She paused. "Two years ago, I took up the Moon's nations throne. At each coronation, the bloodline is given guardianship over a sacred crystal that is apart of our bloodline…and our lives. That jewel, is the purity of our nation, and it is that object that had thus kept the demons from breaking free into the world."

"But it was broken." Sasuke guessed shrewdly.

Hana nodded slowly. "Unfortunately. It was the night of a dark moon, the city was attacked…and under the circumstances…the crystal broke. I was unable to prevent that situation, and the cause of the fragments from scattering over the countries with the breaking of the demons. Since that occurrence, I have been travelling to collect the fragments, and repair the damage and hopefully destroy the demons…"

"That is a hard burden for you." Tsunade observed. "Surely it must be difficult with all the demons."

"There are only five major demons that are necessary to worry about." Hana replied. "Like the demons here, they vary in strength. So far, we have been able to destroy three of the five. There is one problem however. These demons are capable of creating shadow forms of their essence, I believe one of your chunnin's ran into a select form earlier…"

"You were the ones to destroy the demons?" Neji asked.

"They were in search of the crystal, by invoking the power, I was able to draw them away from your ninja's, and set up an ambush for them." Hana answered.

"Clever." Naruto mumbled. "So you came here to find the fragments?"

"The last remaining pieces are within this country." Hana lifted up her shoulder in a regally delicate shrug. "And the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand mentioned that the level of attacks within this area were unusually high."

"Gaara." Sasuke shot Naruto a look. The blonde scratched the back of his head giving a sigh. "It's nice to know Gaara is thinking of us…" he muttered.

"He offered to send help with my escort, but I did not think it was necessary." Hana informed them. Naruto blinked. "You turned down the help?"

"There is no point of having ninja's die uselessly for a trouble that is not their own." She replied in a low serious voice. "I will not let any other spill their blood at my expense."

"Even if it's offered?"

Turning to where Sasuke stood, she hesitated. "What are you offering?"

"Assistance." He merely replied watching with intent black eyes. For a moment, she gazed back, the amber in the depths of her hood glowing eerily before she looked away. "If that is what you wish Uchiha."

Nodding he glanced to Naruto, the blonde looked thoughtful. "I'll join you as well. I'm curious of this…" he glanced to Tsuande. "We'd be able to get information from Kakashi and Erosannin."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well, but I expect reports."

"Don't you always?" Naruto teased good-naturedly. He gave a foxy grin to Hana. "With your permission Majesty."

She regarded him. "I'll be in touch." She replied softly. She touched the great black head of the wolf sitting silently at her side. "Kage will appear if I need you."

"A ki wolf." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I noticed there were others that didn't enter the gates."

"The ki wolves are my protection on this land. Kage however…" a fondness entered her quiet tones. "He is my partner."

"Is it only your nation that has the tie to these wolves?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Only my bloodline." She answered as she turned away. "Until later." She whispered as the three suddenly disappeared. Surprised Sasuke and Neji immediately went after them, only to reappear in moments. "Gone." Neji announced.

Tsunade frowned. "How is that possible? You did have guards stationed didn't you?"

"Two." Sasuke confirmed with a dark look. "Neither remember a thing within the last half hour."

"Interesting…" Naruto mumbled. "I wonder…a jutsu?"

"Perhaps." Neji spoke slowly. "The queen…she is very powerful…"

"What do you mean?" Tsuande asked.

"I tried to see her features with the Byakugan, but it was impossible. Something was shielding her." Neji frowned. "And I sensed the faintest of chakra from her before it disappeared."

"Do you think she was trained in any way to be a ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's possible…"

"But there's an air of frailness around her…" Tsunade murmured more to herself than to the males as she stared out at nothing. "One that…" she fell silent before she looked to the males. "Make sure that you don't lose sight of her while in her presence." She ordered with a steely glint to her eyes. "There's something more to this than we first thought."

Nodding the three exchange glances before they all disappeared to leave the Hokage to her thoughts. Leaning back Tsuande tapped her hand uncertainly. "It couldn't be…" she murmured to herself. "Could it…?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Revealing I

**Chapter Eleven—Revealing I **

"You seem suspicious of me."

Glancing over, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Hana spoke from where she was sitting quietly within a field gathering flowers. Turning her hooded face towards him, she tilted her head. "Why is that?"

Sasuke looked away. "You've been here for two weeks, yet you've done nothing to reclaim these missing fragments." He looked back. "You wander the village under guard and play with the children."

"Is that a crime?" She asked softly.

"You tell me, your nation is the one in danger." He snapped.

She was silent for a moment before a low chuckle emitted from her. He shot a glance over startled. Why was she laughing? Her shoulders shook as she stood. "You're such a fool sometimes Uchiha." She turned away. "It's hard to believe you possess the mastered Sharinghan."

Stiffening Sasuke growled. Queen or not, that was it. He leapt at her done with always staring at the hidden confinements of her face, but came to an abrupt halt as the cool steel tip of a sword suddenly rested against his throat, the glowing amber eyes within the hood of the mysterious queen stared at him silently as she held her weapon with ease.

"It's rude to attack the queen you know." A female spoke. Glancing over Sasuke found a masked guard of the Moon nation standing meters away with an arrow drawn and aimed at them.

"You'd know wouldn't you?" Sasuke retorted sharply. The female snorted before she let her arrow fly. Stunned, Sasuke watched as it flew straight at the queen and pierced through her hood as she turned her face to the other female. Stunned, he watched as her body fell limply to the ground and abruptly disappeared.

"What…?" He stared.

"So…you do still use those skills." The female observed.

"I'd be a fool to trust even those around me." Hana's voice spoke softly from the side. Sasuke turned to find her standing with the wolf Kage at her side her sword bared at her side. The female pulled away her mask and narrowed purple eyes on her. "I should have known you'd resort back to those disgusting ninja ways." She snarled. "Tsukasa told us never to trust you for that."

"Tsukasa didn't know what he spoke of, he was controlled by the Inuubi after all." Hana replied quietly. "He realized his mistakes in the end."

"He did what he did for the people. You killed the only one that could have saved us!"

"I did no such thing. Tsukasa died by his own hand." Hana retorted sharply. "He killed himself because he was pushed too hard at such a young age. You played a part on that death Tomiko."

"I would never kill him!" Tomiko raged drawing up her bow and arrow angrily and shooting at Hana. Lifting her hands, Hana made a single sharp seal and the air shifted as a shield formed and caught the arrow before it hit her. Snarling Tomiko leapt forwards. "It was a mistake to place you on the throne," she attacked Hana as the other female leapt away flipping in the air gracefully. "You've done nothing but wrong!"

Sasuke stared frozen in place as Tomiko raised her hands shouting in a strange tongue and threw a ball of energy at Hana. Landing from a fall to avoid getting hit, Hana twisted a fraction to late and threw up one hand saying a sharp word to place up a weak barrier before the blast was upon her. As the smoke cleared, they looked for her body, but only found the charred remains of a log.

"Replacement jutsu." Sasuke breathed stunned.

"That's a forbidden Ability Tomiko." A deathly quiet voice sounded in the trees above. Looking up to glare, Tomiko began muttering and in moments, another Tomiko stood at her side. "I will kill you…" she promised. "Now die!"

Leaping down, Hana brought up her sword as the two females rushed her, and twisting feinted a right before she jumped into the air and came down driving her sword into the duplicate of Tomiko. Shrieking with pain, the actual female twisted and raised her twin swords up and slashed at Hana. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" She screamed.

Falling back Hana stood a moment with slashes ripped through the material of her cloak. "You've gone too far Tomiko." She whispered with a hiss. Reaching up she pulled the cloak off of her and threw it away revealing her features. From the side, Sasuke froze as his eyes widened in shock as blood drained from his face at the sight of the small female before him.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Standing straight, her emerald eyes glowed flicking amber as she stared at Tomiko. "I gave you a chance Tomiko." She warned in a low voice. "All this time, you carried one of the final pieces to the crystal, yet you kept it to yourself. Akio always wondered how it was that your minimum powers had gotten so strong within such a short time. But he never counted on you being a follower of Tsukasa either."

"And you did." Tomiko bared her teeth. "Such a clever queen."

"You can redeem yourself now Tomiko." Sakura held out her gloved hand to the other female free of her sword. "Give me the fragment."

"So you can taint it?" Tomiko gave a shrill laugh. "You really are pathetic Sakura!" Lifting her hands she narrowed her purple eyes with hatred. "This is where it ends!" Drawing out a glowing shard she bit her thumb and allowed blood to form over it as she brought out a small coin shaped object and began to chant.

Watching as the wind blew past ruffling her pink hair, Sakura closed her eyes. "So be it." She whispered.

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally snapped out of his stupor and rushed forwards.

"No!" Akio suddenly appeared and blocked his way. "You cannot enter." The red head glanced over his shoulder. "There's a powerful barrier up." He picked up a stone and threw it lightly at the air. Suddenly it was caught within energy and exploded disintegrating. "Nothing is able to penetrate this barrier without that happening."

"Hey!" Naruto popped into sight. "What's going on?" His gaze went to the distance and he blanched. "Sakura…" he took in her clothes and his eyes widened with realization. "Sasuke…Sakura…she's…"

"She's the queen of the Moon nation." Akio finished regarding them. "Yes."

"But…how?" Naruto asked confused.

Akio sighed. "It's not for me to explain to you." He looked to regard the standoff between the two females. "Tomiko is going too far with this." He frowned grimly. "If she survives the summoning, she'll still have to face Sakura afterwards."

"Summoning?" Naruto frowned. "What is she summoning?"

"A demon."

"What kind of demon?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Akio glanced over. "You possess what is known as the nine tail fox demon within you is that correct?" He stared at Naruto as the blonde narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"The demon Tomiko is summoning is of that ilk, only less as powerful, slightly." Naruto stared as Sasuke's jaw tightened. "How is Sakura going to fight something like that on her own?" Naruto demanded. He received no reply as Akio turned his gaze back as a crimson fog seeped slowly from around Tomiko and rose up billowing out as a savage snarl emitted. Tomiko appeared lifting her arms up as her chant rose up to a hoarse shout.

"She did it." Akio breathed. "She used the strength of the crystal. What a blind fool I've been…" making an odd gesture he lifted his arm straight into the air, and abruptly sparks shot up into the air flaring out brightly to hover in the air. Almost immediately, the guards of the Moon nation were present surrounding the area and looking on.

"Tomiko…" a female appeared at Akio's side narrowing her grey eyes as her dusky purple hair blew up with the stirring of the wind. "She's summoning a forbidden demon…" she stared and let out a hiss. "Taigaa! That demon is far too powerful for her to control!"

"Tomiko carries one of the crystal's fragments." Akio told the female lowly as he watched intently. "She uses it to control this summoning."

"Fool." The female hissed softly. A concerned look passed over her features. "Sakura…will she…?"

"She may not have the choice." Akio replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded. "Dammit, tell us what you know!"

Glancing over sharply, the female scowled at them. "This does not concern you." Sasuke pinned her with a deadly look. "Sakura does concern us." He countered coldly. He looked to where the pinked haired female was standing calmly looking at the summoning before her. "She will always concern us."

Regarding Sasuke for a long moment, the grey-eyed female's expression showed nothing before she turned away. "With our nation, there are differing levels of what we call the Ability, as there are jutsu's you ninja's here use. There is the old Ability, which is all but forgotten, but carried within the royal line, there is the common Ability, which is Gifted, and then there is the forbidden Ability. This," she gestured. "Is a forbidden Ability, the demons are not to be summoned without consent of their will, or from our ruling miko, and only in an emergency."

"Wait…did you say ruling miko?" Naruto repeated. "As in…a priestess?"

"Yes." Akio looked over his eyes shadowed. "Sakura is our lands priestess and ruling queen."

Naruto stared in shock. "How did she get to such a title…?"

"She was born to those titles." The female looked edgy. "She's the descendent of the goddess which protects our nation." She paused and shifted. "Tomiko is becoming reckless." She muttered staring. "She has no real leash on Taigaa."

"Sakura will be able to handle it." Akio voiced firmly, despite the shadows in his eyes. "It's only one demon this time…" he added.

"That doesn't reassure me." His companion snapped half-heartedly.

Within the barrier, Sakura lifted her chin to regard the billowing clouds of crimson before her and lifted her hand to wave at the air, creating a wind to gust out and part the clouds to reveal Tomiko wearing a mad grin on her face as a giant blood red tiger panted and stared down at Sakura with a bloodlust glint to its unnatural red eyes.

"Taigaa." Sakura greeted lowly dipping her head as she lifted her palm to her heart. "We meet again."

The tiger snarled and crouched as its tail lashed._ "Priestess."_ A horribly raspy voice sounded grating in a snarl. _"Why have I been summoned?"_

"This is not of my accord Taigaa." Sakura rested her hand causally on the sword at her side.

"I summoned thee Taigaa!" Tomiko smirked as the fragment in her hands glowed. "Now I command you, kill the priestess, and I will free you!"

Snarling the tiger demon froze and strained as if trying to break free of invisible restraints. _"A lowly Gifted thinks to control me with the shard of the broken crystal?"_ The tiger roared causing a torrent of wind to blow up as flames exploded up around flaring into the sky as trees fell while the ground was ripped apart by unknown forces. Her madness fading, Tomiko fell to the ground with a helpless cry as fear crept through her, the control slipping on the demon as it fought.

Sakura stood calmly with Kage against her side watching without expression. "Taigaa." She called. "This is not your time to be called forth."

"_I have no wish to be sent back Priestess."_ The tiger snarled turning its deadly gaze on Sakura. _"I crave blood."_

"Blood is given to your alter every day to tame the bloodlust you are cursed from." Sakura stepped towards the giant demon slowly with the ki wolf at her side. "You know this."

"_It is not enough."_

"It's enough. You are greedy." Sakura countered narrowing her eyes. The demon snarled at her and swiped out its gigantic paw, only to miss as she and the wolf leapt smoothly out of danger. Sakura held up her hand before her and withdrew a dagger cutting her arm. "Go back Taigaa." She ordered firmly. "Take my offering with you until I summon thee."

"NO!" Tomiko screamed as the tiger demon lunged forwards at her causing a strangled cry to emit from Naruto, but the demon only swept out its tongue to catch the flowing blood from her wound before drawing back as a crimson black cloud surrounded it. _"I'll take the offering…for now…"_

Disappearing with a last snarl, the darkness faded allowing sunlight to spill down as Sakura closed her eyes. Looking down she passed her hand over her wound, green chakra spilling over the bloodied mess, healing it. Hearing the moans, she turned her attention to the female rocking on the ground, and walked closer. "Tomiko…" she murmured, dropping to the ground.

"Gone…gone…" Tomiko sobbed. Looking up through her bangs, Tomiko's purple eyes stared at Sakura with a broken light. "It's all gone…" she whispered. "I can't feel…"

"Tomiko…" Sakura's eyes filled with pain. The other female shrunk into herself hugging her body tightly staring out at nothing. Standing nearby, Kage glanced over as the barrier faded, allowing the others to move closer.

"Lady?"

Sakura reached forwards to take up the fragment from Tomiko's hands, gently brushing back the other female's unruly bangs before she stood. "Rika, I want you to take care of her. She's broken now. She can't do anything."

"Broken…?" Rika's grey eyes stared at Tomiko with a horrified look. "Are you sure?"

"It was too much for her Ability." Sakura replied her voice soft with sorrow. "In the end, fighting with the crystal against Taigaa burned her completely and broke her Gift, and her mind."

"What will you do?" Akio asked quietly.

Sakura looked over, her eyes calm as she turned her attention to the two males staring at her. She gave a pained smile to the red head. "I have business to finish here." Akio looked over his shoulder to find Naruto and Sasuke's eyes firmly fixed on the small female. He hesitated. "Sakura…must…you?"

Her emerald eyes flitted to him, and he saw the swirl of amber appear briefly. "Yes." She answered calmly. "I must."

Rika looked up from where she tended to Tomiko an unsaid worry filling her face, but she said nothing as Sakura turned with Kage at her side, and slowly walked in the direction of the two Konoha ninja's waiting. "What will happen?" She asked Akio softly. He watched on and shook his head. "I don't know." He answered. "I really don't know…"

* * *

**Okay, first up, I'd like to thank all of those who corrected my dismal spelling with Gaara's rank, Kamikage...what was I thinking? In my defence, long days, nights, LOTS of information with a lot of stories. Thanks again guys!**

**Storm**


	12. Revealing II

**Chapter Twelve—Revealing II**

They watched her walk forwards towards them, familiar, yet so unfamiliar as well. So much, and so little had changed with her, she was still small of structure, her frame slender and built, more muscular within her legs and arms gained from hard training, her curve appeared a little more developed. Her clothes were different as well; her top was a sleeveless red shirt with a white sleeveless long jacket fitting to her torso comfortably flowing down over her knees, the front open. Underneath she wore a short black skirt over top of black spandex shorts, with a gold belt around her waist, which held a sword. Upon her hands she wore long black gloves tying around her forearms, and knee high black boots on her feet hugging her calves. To finish the look, a simple silver band with a dark emerald jewel set in the middle sat on her brow. Her pink hair was still cut short, falling around her shoulders in small layers to drift with the wind as it blew past.

Coming closer, her emerald eyes observed them with a quiet air, no sign of recognition appeared over her matured features as she paused a few feet before them with the giant ebony wolf at her side. There was a strained silence between the three of them for a moment before Naruto lunged forwards at her. "THREE YEARS!!" He roared grabbing her shoulders and shaking her before he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Sasuke remained rooted as he watched the blonde hold her closely shouting nonsense. She said and did nothing, allowing Naruto to hold her against him as she remained loose until he released her, and set her back, his blue eyes pinning her with a near cool stare. "Why?"

Sakura let out a small breath and pulled back slightly. "I'll only explain my actions once." She replied quietly. "Gather an assembly at the Hokage tower."

Naruto considered her. "All right. But we're going with you."

She blinked, before a half wry smile rose up before she inclined her head turning away. "Perhaps your right to do so…" she murmured. "After all…I am considered in all rights a missing-nin…"

Naruto glanced to where Sasuke stood silently and lifted a brow. Sasuke directed a glare at him. "I'm not leaving."

"Fine." Naruto scowled and turned a level look on Sakura. "Sasuke will escort you to the tower. I'll go round up everyone…seen as how I know where they all are…" he muttered to himself as he vanished from sight. Sakura regarded the spot he had been for a moment before she lightly touched Kage, and with a glance to Sasuke, transported to the Hokage tower. Immediately he followed, and appeared beside her, shooting her a dark look, which she didn't take notice. Shifting away, Sasuke looked to find Tsunade bent over papers with an irritated look on her features. "Hokage."

"What is it Uchiha?" She demanded without looking up. "You better have a report. The villagers could see crimsoned smoke, I felt a demonic aura in the air."

"I think the queen would be better off explaining." Sasuke replied tilting his head to Sakura. She regarded Tsunade with dark eyes. "Tsunade…shishou."

Tsunade froze as she was signing a paper and stared at the blot of ink for a long moment before she dared to lift her head. "Sakura…?" She whispered stunned as she saw the pink haired female standing before her.

Sakura offered a pained smile. "It's been a long time sensei."

Tsunade braced herself as if she was going to fall from her seat staring with utter shock. "I had a suspicion…" she finally voiced. "But I never actually dreamed that…you…" she stopped and gathered herself. "How?"

"Naruto asked why first." Sakura observed with a distant expression. "Neji…please don't." She added out of the blue. Sasuke looked behind him suspicious, but found nothing as the door opened, and the Hyuuga entered with a surprised Tenten behind him.

"You've grown much stronger." Neji tilted his head. "Should we address you as Majesty still?" His words were faintly mocking, Sasuke stiffened in response, but Sakura's merely gave a cool smile. "If you wish to make this a formal gathering Hyuuga Neji, then by all means." She responded, her words equally mocking.

"Trade tit for tat later." Naruto popped into sight with Hinata at his side. The Hyuuga heiress let out a small squeak as she caught sight of Sakura. "O-oh my." She gripped Naruto's arm. "Naruto warned me…but still, seeing you is like seeing a ghost." She offered a tentative smile. "Welcome back Sakura."

"Thank you Hinata…" Sakura drew back positioning herself away from the others, making it so that she would stand alone, with no support, minus that of the great black shadow that was always at her side, golden eyes constantly watching silently.

Abruptly the door slammed open as Ino appeared dragging Shikamaru and Choji behind her. Freezing, her blue eyes grew wide with shock before a strangled cry emitted from her as she threw herself at the other female. _"Sakura!"_

Caught off guard, Sakura stumbled back a step as Ino hugged her tightly crying. "Where have you been?" The blonde demanded. "It's been three years!"

"Ino…" Sakura murmured softly as more people filled the room, Lee made a great commotion as well, but finally sunk down tears falling down his face as he stared at Sakura while Tenten held a hand on his shoulder warningly. Standing in the shadows, Sasuke glanced to his side when he heard a sound, and found their old sensei standing nearby his familiar orange book forgotten in his hand as his single eye regarded the pink haired female stroking Ino's back soothingly as the other ninja's stared on.

"I think some explaining is in order." Neji finally spoke up as Shikamaru stepped forwards and pried Ino away from Sakura. Glancing over Sakura dropped her gaze briefly from the many eyes on her, and nodded silently.

"First." Naruto spoke up with a steely tone. "Why?" He paused. "Why did you leave Sakura?"

Sakura's hand reached out to the great wolf's head at her side, and twined into the deep ruff as she stood facing them. For a time she stared at nothing, before she spoke quietly. "Many of you know, nearly seven years ago, Akatsuki attacked this village, and I was kidnapped."

Tsunade shifted wearing an uneasy look as others exchanged glances worried. "You were gone for months." She recalled.

"Yes. I was a prisoner of sorts." Sakura replied. "It was planned, my kidnapping. The group knew that Naruto was close to me, and I was the only one that would be able to draw him into their trap." She paused. "But it wasn't only Naruto they were after."

"Who else could they want?" Shikamaru questioned. "Gaara?"

"No. They considered him pointless, oddly enough. They were after someone else." Her gaze lifted slightly, and focused on the shadows for an instant. Naruto saw and straightened as the others murmured surprised also seeing. "Why?"

"For the bloodline." Sakura answered simply. "And for Orochimaru."

"But…they all ready had…Itachi." Naruto commented confused.

"Itachi…" Sakura's face darkened. "Yes. He was there."

"Sakura…" Tsunade began, but fell silent. "What happened?"

Sakura ignored the question, looking straight at Sasuke. "Is he dead?" Looking at her Sasuke was aware of the others looking between them before he gave a sharp nod. "I killed him, a year ago." Sasuke told her. Relief, and something more passed through her eyes before she gave a small smile, before it faded, turning distant as she sighed. "I will not go into details." She told them. "I was a prisoner, bait for Naruto…and Sasuke. But when neither showed, they began to torture me to find information." She paused. "Physically, it didn't matter, since I could heal myself. When they learnt of that, they forced me to enter fights, fend for myself, and act as their healer. They wanted to exhaust me, so I would be less resilient for what they had planned next."

"What?" Ino demanded.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I was stubborn, so they did the worst they could do." She opened her eyes and smiled faintly. "They let Itachi use the Mangekyou Sharinghan on me."

Naruto's jaw literally dropped as Kakashi shifted and Sasuke stiffened. "You're still alive after that one experience?" Sasuke asked lowly.

Sakura's gaze flicked over, the emerald haunted. "I never said it was once."

Sasuke drew back to hide his shock as Kakashi closed his eye. "You came back, beaten, and broken, why didn't you tell us what had happened Sakura?"

Seeing her old sensei Sakura gave a small sad smile. "I survived Kakashi."

"No." He disagreed. "You never really did…even after three years of recovering, healing…you were still in the darkness." He regarded her sadly. "And we did nothing to help you. That's why you left."

The others held their breath as Sakura smiled bitterly. "Partly." She agreed. "I felt unwanted, invisible, helpless once more." She gave a half shrug. "I tried to continue on, but joining team Seven didn't work out as I hoped…" she paused. "So I left."

"And suddenly became a queen." Kakashi leaned forwards interested. "How did that happen?"

Sakura tilted her head her expression distant. "Long ago, in a dark forest when it was just beginning as a seedling, a young woman gave birth to her child here, under a full moon. Under that, and with the magic at its strongest point, the child bled, and it was tied to this forest and the moon." Sakura paused for a moment. "That was the start of a new, and powerful bloodline, one of the first to be precise, one that was not only connected to this forest, the moon, but also to the shadows, and with that...death." She looked up. "This bloodline is birthed only in the ruling line of the Moon nation, passed from daughter to daughter. I am the successor, and the inherit of the bloodline, and the descendent of the Moon Goddess."

"But you were born here." Ino spoke up confused. "How could that be?"

Tsunade wore a troubled look. "The Shodai Hokage, he wrote a report of a young woman suddenly appearing. She appeared to be fleeing something, what though was unknown. Yet…" she paused as her eyes strayed to where Kage sat patiently watching. "He spoke of the elements seeming to surround her, and of a white wraith that followed in her wake. She had apparent abilities that were strange…"

"Like what exactly?" Kiba asked curiously, seated warily farthest from the wolf. He had no fear of the great animal, but there was something different from this canine that put him on edge.

Tsunade slid a glance to Sakura. "There was nothing specific. Only mentions of her healing prowess, and the way animals and plants in particular reacted under her care."

"She was the last daughter left." Sakura met Tsunade's gaze. "She left the island from a danger that threatened the family. She came here, drawn by visions, married, and bore children, waiting for the time when we could be called back…" she trailed off as Kage lifted his muzzle and nudged her. Looking down, her emerald eyes gazed into golden for a moment before she blinked turning thoughtful. "Go." She murmured softly. Standing, the wolf walked away, and to the others surprise, melted away, becoming one with the shadows until he disappeared.

"That wolf gives me the creeps." Kiba announced shivering.

Sakura glanced over. "Kage is what he is."

"A ki wolf." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…partially." Sakura lifted her shoulders. "Kage is different from the other ki wolves, he is also a demon spirit." There was an untold knowledge in her eyes, but no one thought to question her further.

"So you're a queen of a nation we've never known of…" Shikamaru regarded her with a hint of sharpness to his lazy stance. "I don't suppose you'll be staying?"

"But this is your home!" Lee burst out.

Sakura was silent as Ino's lip trembled. "Sakura…?"

"Once." Sakura finally spoke. "But no more. I have another place, which calls to my heart…I cannot turn away from my path, my people…" she paused. "I am no longer the simple Sakura Haruno, no longer a ninja. I am a queen…" she stopped and closed her eyes looking away. "Forgive me," she turned her gaze to Tsunade. "I'd like to remain within the village for the time being…" she started.

"You are welcome here Sakura." Tsunade told her fiercely, understanding the younger woman's thoughts. A smile rose to Sakura's face softening her features before it faded as she disappeared with a swirl of petals.

"Where do you think she went?" Choji asked after a pause.

Naruto hesitated. "Who knows? There are plenty of places she could stay." He rubbed his face. "Well…at least we know she's alive…and safe…" he muttered under his breath. Hinata reached to touch his cheek, glancing at the others. "I think we should give her some space for now. I believe this is just as hard for her as it is for us."

"Hinata is right." Tenten spoke firmly. "We'll give her time before any of us decides to visit with her."

Ino looked about to rebel, but sighed. "Fine, but I get first rights to talk to her."

"Not before Sasuke and I." Naruto shot a sharp glance over. Ino didn't bother to argue, nodding meekly to the slit-eyed look he had. Tsunade regarded the group. "In all of this mess, I hate to tell you not to forget your missions." She leaned back. "But in all conditions, its unlikely you'll have a chance to really worry about them if things keep going awry like this…"

"Never a dull moment here…" Kiba muttered as he existed with the others slowly following. Behind, blue met black before glancing to a single gaze. Tilting his masked face, Kakashi lifted his hand in a silent wave before he disappeared. Exchanged glances, Sasuke and Naruto parted with nods, disappearing to leave Tsunade alone once more. Staring out distractedly a concerned look filled her features. "What will happen now I wonder…?"

* * *


	13. Reunited

**Chapter Thirteen—Reunited **

She hadn't intentionally wanted to return here, but it was she'd ended up, automatically, even after so many years. Gazing around the abandoned house, Sakura moved forwards slowly taking everything in. It was all as it had been left; nothing touched or removed, with a thick layer of dust settled to cover every surface like a snowfall of grey.

Wandering through the house, she took the steps to the upper level slowly, taking it all in as she moved through each of the rooms, before pausing in the entranceway of a dearly familiar one.

Her room was just as she had left it so long ago. Slowly passing her solemn eyes over it all, she took in the girlish items that decorated the room, before she halted, seeing an old picture resting on her dresser, covered in dust and time.

Walking in, she gently took up the picture, and brushed away the dust to reveal the photo of team seven, taken when they'd still been genin. She studied her features; she'd been so sweet and innocent, smiling happily. Naruto and Sasuke had been glaring out of the corners of their eyes at each other while Kakashi rested his hands on their heads smiling from behind his mask at them.

Silently she considered the picture. How they had changed. It'd been so hard…being near them, even after only three years. Deep within her, she had felt panic; an old fear rising that had tormented her since starting her journey to Konoha. What would she do, say if they realized she was still alive? What would they say, or do? But she'd ruthlessly pushed it away, taking in the familiar, and lovingly comforting presence of Kage, and Akio as they had continued on, making it easier.

Flashback

_The slight weight of the fragments was offering little comfort as she recognized familiar marks and saw the beginnings of the village begin to appear from beyond. _

"_Slow your paces here." She murmured softly._

_Drawing reins, the mounted group came to a slow walk passing through the trees at leisure forming a diamond formation. For a moment the forest was silent before she smiled to herself as a horse snorted and half reared at the front as shadows suddenly passed through the trees and landed around them. _

"_Hold up!" A curt order came. From her position, Sakura stiffened as she heard the voice, suspicion filling her. Sliding from the shadows of the forest, giant wolves stepped up tensed staring up around at the ninja's perched around them before she softly spoke a calm assurance to them, her command making them relax._

_Near the front, Sakura watched as Akio raised a hand to draw back the hood that concealed his face. "Peace Konoha nin." He called. "I am Akio Kimusa of the Moon nation. We come bearing no ill will."_

_Dropping from a tree a tall male with a mask of a fierce wolf over his face folded his arms. "Last time you came alone Kimusa."_

_Frowning to herself, Sakura studied the male, she really disliked ANBU masks, they hid so much of a person's features. But that was the point. This male carried himself with an air of cold, dangerous, and confident authority. Her suspicions grew as Akio gave a nod glancing around to the ninja's surrounding them. "The circumstances are different this time."_

"_You're entering Konoha's boundaries. State your business."_

_Seeing that opening, Sakura nudged her mount forwards gently as she spoke in a soft voice. "That is ours to keep ANBU until I have spoken with the Hokage." Glancing to Akio as he bowed his head to her she lifted a pale hand, and gently pulled away the black cloth had masked her face, allowing it to drop to reveal her eyes. She stared at the male standing directly in her path. "I believe I'm expected for a long over due meeting…" _

_From the side, she heard a restless movement before a ninja leapt down and pulled off the fox like mask bearing sharp blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She contained her gasp at the pain that filled her briefly before it became warm joy. "We're here to escort you to the Hokage's tower. The Fifth is waiting for you."_

_Her amber eyes regarded him, recognizing instantly a shadow bunshin before she tipped her head to him. "Lead on then." She murmured, her hands tightening fractionally on the reins. With a sharp gesture the ninja's leapt off. After a moment's pause she kicked her white horse to follow, at her side, and surrounding protectively, the wolves came after with the last of the mounted trailing as they entered Konoha._

End Flashback

It hadn't become any easier on her nerves as they had entered the Hokage tower to meet with the Godaime, Tsuande…

Flashback

_Hanging back slightly, Sakura's thoughts raced as her heart did. Akio gave her a concerned look before he had smoothed his expression, and stepped within the door after the ANBU and spoke her introduction. "Lady Hokage, may I present the Queen of the Moon nation?"_

_Stepping within with Kage at her heel, Sakura felt a prick of tears begin in her eyes and banished the thoughts of crying at the welcome sight of her surrogate_ _mother. Seeing the fractional widening of the older woman's eyes at the sight of Kage, she had to smile, which abruptly faded as Tsunade spoke. "It's an honour to receive you Majesty." She bowed deeply with great respect, but paused when Sakura lifted her hand sharply to forestall her. "Please…don't." Sakura asked feeling strained. She couldn't bare to have her sensei to bow to her. " I dislike formalities."_

"_Well then," Naruto piped up. "May we see your face?"_

_Sakura felt rather than saw Akio reaction and felt the tension in the room build as she froze inwardly. Feeling her emotions Kage press against her subtly, and sooth her with a touch of his mind, she let out a strained sigh. "Unfortunately, at this time, it is a forbidden thing. I cannot reveal my true features until I have finished my mission." It was a half-truth, but really, she wasn't ready to face them as of yet._

"_You're…mission?" Naruto repeated. "And exactly what would that be?"_

_She flicked him a glance. As always, ever curious and demanding. "I will explain…" she paused. "But I'd like to do it with reasonable privacy."_

_Naruto gave a rueful chuckle. "Lady, this is reasonable privacy."_

_Sakura turned her head fractionally to the two ANBU standing at the wall, a sense of dread filling her. She had a feeling she knew who they were. Naruto nodded in understanding seeing her action. "They'll stay, they're clans of the Uchiha and Hyuuga." He glanced at them as they slipped off their masks, revealing Neji and Sasuke. Sakura closed her eyes at the jolt of pain and panic rising in her. Why? Why?_

"_First," Tsunade voiced breaking into Sakura's thoughts. "I think introductions are in order." She looked at Sakura, as if trying to see her face within the depths of her hood. Sakura didn't listen knowing who they all were. But her eyes snapped open at the title of 'future hokage' that was presented with Naruto. Looking to him as he stood with bright blue eyes, foxy features and a half serious, half smirk on his face, she allowed a smile to grace her lips happy. His goal of becoming Hokage was nearly accomplished._

"_It's an honour to meet you." She murmured trying to keep the warmth from her tones, keeping for composure. "You may call me Hana." Taking a silent breath, she began her tale._

End Flashback

After being given offered assistance, Sakura hadn't known what to do. While strange to be in the company of her former teammates, she kept to herself.

Flashback

_A week had passed since her return to Konoha. Standing over a mirror lying flat before her, she stared at the scene before her, knowing that she had little time and privacy. A member of Konoha's finest would be arriving to escort her through the village once more. It was always the same. She hadn't asked for it, it had been given without asking. Both she and Tsunade knew that it was pointless, but she knew that it was their way of keeping an eye on her, and she was polite, and rather curious of the point behind their motives. _

_Hearing a knock from the other room, she bent and passed her index finger over the mirror, smoothing it back to its original form, and found her image staring back at her. Bringing her hood back up around her face, she hid herself once more as a knock sounded at her door. Bidding a soft entry, she felt Akio's presence step in._

"_Lady…Sasuke Uchiha is here."_

_As she had noticed with many of the others she had seen briefly, he had grown, but not changed, not drastically anyways. Both he and Naruto had gained height, more muscle, and strength in the three years, absently, she had wondered if it had to do anything with her disappearance, or if it contributed to their goals. She hadn't given it much thought as she had allowed him to escort her through the town. _

_She never did anything to promote her search for the crystal. She did that without them knowing. She would not take their offer of assistance, it was her personal mission, and she would complete it on her own. So while she did in her own time and manner, in the meantime, she leisurely wasted time in the town in daylight. To her delight, the children helped, drawn to her mysterious appearance, wanting to play and gather flowers. She did so without hesitation, enjoying the time, falling back to old memories, and newer ones made in Eternity, the Moon nation's capital city._

_Each day passed slowly, and each time she felt the frustration from the escorts with her as she dallied longer and longer, showing no concern to the search of the fragments. Secretly, she would regard her personal escort, most of the time it was Sasuke. Although she wasn't sure why he had been chosen in particular, it amused her all the same, he was not one to follow a female around aimlessly and stand guard as she picked flowers and played with children. _

_On the odd occasion, the other escort would be Naruto, if only for a short while, and he would handle the situation, sometimes questioning her about her home, other times telling her about Konoha. He had no troubles being with her on lazy days, he even played with the children and amused them by picking weeds. _

_It made a fond smile turn her lips every time, and cause a shot of sadness to fill her. Despite everything, she couldn't deny that she had missed her home, her friends, and her teammates. But she couldn't go back in time to change things…that was impossible._

End Flashback

Sakura brushed her fingers along the frame as a sigh escaped her. "I knew this would be hard…" She murmured softly. _Why did this have to happen?_

Slowly, she placed the picture back in its original position, and stepped back slowly, retreating. Leaving the building, she gave it one last look, before she turned her back to it, and walked away mindless of her destination. When she found herself at the bridge, she leaned against the railing and looked out at the river flowing, and felt a bittersweet smile rise up on her lips.

"Just like old times eh Sakura?"

The wind blew by, stirring her hair around her gently. "The good or the bad times?" She inquired lightly as Naruto and Sasuke positioned themselves on either side of her.

"I'd say both." He shrugged leaning his arms like her on the railing and looked out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

She could have pretended ignorance to the meaning behind his question, but they both knew that she would understand. _Why didn't you tell us you were alive and well?_ Tiredly, she sighed and told the truth. "I didn't want you to know."

She didn't flinch as Naruto slammed his fists down on the wood and made it crack. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He yelled.

A chill abruptly settling in the air around them as she backed away and stood facing them as both males faced her. "Worried." She repeated coldly, her expression dark and icy. "Just like you were four years ago Naruto? It didn't do me any good than, so why should I care that you were worried about me when I was perfectly fine?" She arched a brow as Naruto faltered and dropped while Sasuke regarded her expressionlessly.

Seeing she would get no answer, Sakura turned to go.

"After you left…Tsunade had no choice…but to declare you a missing nin." Sasuke halted her as he spoke. "It was…hard to accept. We made a promise, to keep searching for you, with, or without permission. We trained non-stop, trying to get stronger, so we would be able to face the challenges…and bring you back home."

"But we failed, again and again." Naruto continued lowly. "It was hard to swallow the defeat that came at us each time when we thought we were so close. All we wanted to do was see you again. To make sure you were alive…safe. Happy." He looked at her, his eyes sad. "Were you happy Sakura?"

Sakura stared ahead, unable to look at them. Had she been happy? The three years in Eternity had filled her with a sense of contentment she had never really known before. She had found her people, and acquired a throne. While it had been different, and sometimes difficult, she had welcomed it.

"Yes." She whispered. "I was happy. How could I not be? But still…" for all that she had done to run away from Konoha…she looked over her shoulder at them, her features half obscured by her hair falling as she gave a half smile sadly, and gestured. "I missed Konoha." _I missed you._ Her silent words echoed between them.

Naruto's eyes brightened and he grinned and without warning, she was swept up into his arms in a bear hug, before she found herself between Naruto and Sasuke, the latter's arms touching her lightly, and the formers wrapped around both of them, their dark and blonde heads bent to her own as she wrapped down arm around either one's waist and let out a small sigh smiling and rested her head on their shoulders equally.

Up in a tree hidden from sight, a single dark eye twinkled as Kakashi watched his former students stand for a long time in the hug, comfortable and relaxed in each other's presence, a team, no matter what.

* * *

Note to Robinwind's Loyalty: --grins-- You're idea has created a seed...we'll see how it plays out. Thanks for the suggestion!

Storm


	14. Shinya

**Chapter Fourteen—Shinya **

"I really don't get you."

Blinking at such odd words, Sakura turned and gave Naruto a perplexed look. "How so?" She asked.

Frowning, he folded his arms behind his head. "You're a queen, right? And your nation is in danger, but here you are, studying up on medical justu's that Tsunade has worked on in the past years, instead of trying to locate more of that crystal." He gave her a confused look. "Don't you care about that at all?"

"Of course I do." Sakura answered calmly. "But I cannot rush. I made that mistake a long time ago." Her eyes darkened at an old memory. "I will not do the same thing again." She promised softly.

Watching her, Naruto leaned forwards. "Have you even tried to find the crystals?"

She slid a glance at him. "Yes."

"And?" He asked curiously.

Sakura sighed. "There is always a faint energy that emits from the fragments, however, it's a challenge to try and locate them. When the crystal falls to a person, or object, they take on that substances personal feeling; it's a way to protect the power within them from becoming tainted. The crystal is a pure object, and is alive, in its own way. I believe that I have found two different fragments…but I cannot be sure."

"Why not just go check it out?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave a small smile. "It's not that simple Naruto. Don't worry about it, please. I have my own methods that have been working fine. The jewel is almost complete, I just need a little more time."

"We offered our help." He insisted stubbornly.

"Truthfully, I don't want it." She told him frankly, inwardly wincing at the pained look he gave her. She softened her tone, needing to explain. "This is my personal mission Naruto, I was at fault for the breaking of the crystal, the least I can do it restore it wholly to my nation."

"Arghh…stubborn." He muttered throwing up his hands. After a pause, he glanced at her again. "Are you done?"

Unable to help herself, she gave him a small grin. "Bored?"

"This is unbearable!" He complained. "Study those later, let's go bug Sasuke."

"Isn't he on a mission today?" She reminded.

Naruto hesitated before he snorted. "He calls it that. He's at the Uchiha mansion. Come on, he'll probably want help anyways."

Regarding the blonde, Sakura rose interested despite herself. They travelled to the Uchiha district nimbly leaping over the roofs in a challenge set by Naruto playfully. Looser bought the other ramen. It ended in a tie as both arrived at the Uchiha's main mansion at the same time. Naruto groaned. "Aww, I was sure I'd win!"

Sakura laughed lightly before she looked around with interest. "What could Sasuke possibly need our help with?" She asked curiously.

"Unca Naruto!"

A happy squeal sounded before a pattering of rapid feet had Sakura's attention swinging sharply as a small child appeared beaming from within the house and rushed down and all but pounced on Naruto. He grinned and scooped her up, tickling her chin, making her giggle happily and hug him beaming. Rooted, Sakura stared at the tiny girl, taking in her pale skin, and dark raven hair and onyx eyes feeling a curious sensation of her heart breaking within her.

A child…a daughter. There was no mistaking it. Through her pain, Sakura managed to smooth her features into a calm serene mask as Naruto remembered her, and turned with a slow, hesitant expression. The girl regarded her curiously, and squirmed, and as he placed her down, she tilted her head to stare at Sakura. "Who are you?" She asked, than added with much more politeness. "I'm Shinya, Uchiha, I'm four."

"Shinya."

Sasuke appeared as Sakura knelt, and froze in the shadows of the walkway and shot Naruto a look. The blonde gave a helpless shrug as the two females regarded each other.

Sakura forced a small smile to touch her lips. "My name is Sakura, Haruno." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Shinya."

Shinya stared at her. "My papa has a picture of you."

Blinking once, Sakura's brow lifted marginally. "Does he?" She asked mildly. "It must be very old than."

"Only a few years." Naruto muttered, drawing her attention. He shrugged. "It's one of the last ones you had taken, we found a bunch and split them…" he abruptly ducked as a kunai went rushing through the air aimed for his head. "Child here." Naruto protested as Sasuke came down the steps.

The other male gave him a dark look as Shinya looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, papa." She mumbled.

He stared down at her, a familiar annoyance in the dark orbs, but not entirely directed at her. Disliking the look in his eyes, Sakura rose and scooped Shinya into her arms surprising them all, and without a backwards glance strode towards the mansion. "Why don't you show me these pictures, Shinya?" She asked lightly.

"Okay!" The little girl agreed brightly. "How come you're dressed like that? Are you a ninja? Like papa and Unca Naruto?"

"I suppose I am." Sakura's voice faded as she moved further in. Sasuke pinned Naruto with a deadly look. "Why'd you bring her here?" He demanded coldly.

"She'd find out about Shinya sooner or later, teme." Naruto answered flatly. "Better now than later. Besides, it was either you tell her, or she finds out by Ino or someone else that you got married and had a kid."

Silent, Sasuke frowned as he looked back to the house. "I didn't want her to know."

"Why? Because it would hurt her?" Naruto growled. "Too late Sasuke."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "You know the real reason why."

Naruto gave him a sharp glance. "It's too late for that Sasuke." He repeated. "Sakura's a queen. Hell, I'm not even sure if she has any feelings for you anymore. You waited too long."

Nodding wearily Sasuke turned and made his way back inside. Following Naruto glanced around the place and cocked his head hearing Sakura's soft tone, and Shinya's delighted laughter. The men found the two in a room, with a photo album before them, and a picture frame set down carefully as Shinya was in Sakura's lap giggling. She turned her onyx eyes sparkling. "Look papa! Sakura gave me her…" she looked to Sakura confused. Smiling Sakura reached up and adjusted the silver circlet on her brow gently, smoothing back Shinya's dark locks. "A circlet." She finished.

"She doesn't need it." Sasuke frowned.

Shinya wilted at his harsh tone and Sakura stilled, shooting him a narrowed look. Sensing trouble, Naruto edged back unconsciously as Sakura gave Shinya a gentle smile speaking calmly. "Shinya, show Naruto, I have to speak with your father."

"Okay." Shinya scooted from the pink haired woman's lap wide-eyed and went to Naruto. The blonde automatically ushered her away, reluctant as Sakura stood and faced Sasuke. Staring at the small female before him, Sasuke unconsciously moved into a defensive stance. Seeing it, Sakura sighed and turned to walk around the room, missing the confusion that entered his eyes.

"I realize she's your daughter." Sakura said softly. "But she's also not you, Sasuke." She paused and glanced over her shoulder. "She's young, and needs attention, that means giving gifts, even if she doesn't need it. It's the thought that counts, and it will make her happy. You do want her happy don't you?"

"I don't want to coddle her."

Sakura snorted. "You are so typical." She muttered. She turned a fierce glare on him. "Fine, don't as you say, coddle her. I'm sure she won't need it; she'll grow up unloved and uncared for. I'm sure she'll be perfect when she's older, cold and emotionless, just like her father."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You have no right to say that."

"I have every right as a female." Sakura retorted sharply. "She's only four years—" she cut herself off abruptly as a fact that she remembered from before registered too late in her mind. "Four years." She murmured numbly. "Itachi's been dead for only one…"

Sasuke stood watching as she closed her eyes and turned away. "Where's your wife." Sakura demanded lowly.

"She's dead." Sasuke muttered. "She died giving birth to Shinya." He hesitated. "It wasn't my choice."

"Of course not." Sakura agreed mildly. "You would have waited until Itachi was dead."

_No._ He thought reluctantly, but out loud he agreed.

"Papa?" Shinya appeared looking hesitant between the two of them, she gripped the circlet tightly in her tiny hands. "Can I keep it?" She asked in a small voice.

Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on him as he hesitated, than nodded once. Instantly, Shinya beamed and raced in and hugged his leg. "Thank you papa." She mumbled before she rushed out again calling to Naruto. Glancing back to Sakura, Sasuke paused when he saw an odd look in her eyes as she stood half leaning on the wall, before it disappeared and she straightened lightly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know her better." She glanced at him with hooded eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself. Sakura hesitated. "She needs a female around to play with."

"She has a nanny." Sasuke grunted.

"One that looks after her and makes sure she does her studies, or plays with her?" Sakura countered evenly. A spark of amusement filled her eyes as Sasuke shot her what looked like a guilty expression. "You are so predictable." She sounded amused as she walked out. "Even after three years."

Following her to where Shinya had Naruto cornered and was teasing him with a doll, Sasuke watched silently as Sakura let Shinya run to her and picked her up, giving the girl a warm smile before announcing they were going to go pick flowers. Squealing happily, Shinya hugged her and as they left, Sakura arched a brow at the dark haired male. _Point proven._ Her eyes mocked.

Seeing them go, Sasuke turned away unable to see the emotion that would likely be in Naruto's eyes, and took refuge in the darkness of his house, closing himself away in his studies of jutsu's and informant scrolls to get his mind off the two females in his life.

* * *

And another chapter finished, --gasps-- Sasuke has a daughter! I'm thinking of doing a one shot around that...and a few others that are in regard to this story, I'm still toying with ideas. If you have any, don't be shy to tell me! Please, I love hearing from readers, it helps me carry on with the story!

Lots of hints within this one, and more to come! Hope you enjoyed!

Storm


	15. Price Of Death

**Chapter Fifteen—Price of Death **

There'd been no warning. As many had enjoyed the beautiful day, and carried on with their usual routines, none suspected a thing as it had suddenly darkened, and the shadows had moved. Sensitive to such small insignificant things, Sakura abruptly sat up from her idle position within a flower field, startling Ino who had been talking, and caused the blonde to stare as she felt a strange power blaze around Sakura.

"Kage!" Sakura snapped as her emerald eyes turned a bright amber colour. The wolf appeared his bearing stiff, and growling threw back his great head, and let out a deep resonating howl before he disappeared.

"Sakura?" Ino asked scrambling to her feet, and gasped as the pink haired female casually spun the air before her glowing as a long bow appeared shimmering and she plucked an arrow of the a quiver that appeared on her back, and notched the arrow. Her eyes sparked as she let it loose. Streaming through the air, the arrow glowed suddenly with a bright flame of white covering it, before it cut through a creature that appeared, and killed it before it had a chance to scream a death roe.

"Demons." Sakura informed Ino. "Take this to the others." She produced a large fragmented part of a jewel. "Touch their weapons, swords preferably, it will help kill the demons." She pressed the crystal to Ino's surprised hands. "Go, quickly!"

Responding to the urgency in Sakura's tone, Ino disappeared immediately. Gazing towards the town for a moment, Sakura's eyes darkened as she turned and walking in the opposite direction of where she knew the demons were attacking, she headed to do her own battle.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Tenten leapt back flinging more weapons grimly, panic rising as they struck deeply, but didn't kill the strange demons attacking. She watched helplessly as other nins were cut down by the mad frenzy around, injured, or killed. She looked around and saw some of the fighters of the Moon Nation appearing and without hesitation attacked the demons, using swords, or stringing arrows to shoot. To her amazement, the demons screamed in pain at the light that burst through them, and fell dead and burning.

"Tenten!" Ino appeared out of breath. "Got a sword?" She demanded.

Confused the brunette weapons master revealed her sword. Of course she did, she had all kinds of weapons on her. Ino grabbed it and touched it with an odd looking gem, and caused the blade to glow. Tenten started. "What the—?"

"Don't ask." Ino cut her off. "Sakura said to do that. It'll help kill the demons. Be careful!" She disappeared going to other ninja's and proceeding to do the same with them. Staring at her sword, Tenten felt a moment's doubt, before she looked up started as teeth and claws attacked, and screamed in pain as she brought her sword up at an angle, and stabbed the creature through the neck. The demon's body burst into flame and fell back dead.

Breathing out stunned, Tenten lost her initial doubt, and a nasty smirk crossed her lips. "Okay…maybe not so hopeless after all." Hefting her sword, she let out a yell and with a vengeance, attacked the remaining demons.

* * *

An explosion sounded and clouds of dust filled the air as a snarl sounded in pain. As the dust settled back down, two figures could be seen nearby slumped by a larger ugly mass of burnt remains. Attempting to rise slowly, Sakura faltered twice before she managed to get her feet beneath her enough to brace her unsteadied body on her weakened legs. Holding her sword in an undignified manner, she used it as a cane to hold herself up as she limped forwards and reaching forwards into the demons dead body, she withdrew a bright shining crystal part, and felt the power of it seep into her, giving her strength.

Sighing softly, she looked over, and found Kage withdrawing into the shadows to heal, but not before he touched her mind sending his affection to her without words. Returning them fondly, she let him go, before she felt a stab of pain shoot through her heart. Gasping, she closed her eyes, and reached out. "No…" she whispered.

* * *

"Looks like that's all of them." Naruto muttered to himself as his bunshin's reported back to him. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder as a younger ninja appeared, her vest marking her as a chunin. "Sir!" She gasped. "The day care…" she never finished her sentence as Sasuke turned sharply, and both shinobi's disappeared, arriving at the same time at the day care, and halted seeing the destruction, and blood.

"Shinya…" Sasuke muttered before he elbowed his way through the fallen wood and rushed into the building, finding bodies on the ground of adults, and sadly, children. Bursting into a room, he halted as Naruto and Hinata along with others showed up, and saw what had caused him to freeze.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moved to block his way, but the other male was faster, and was at Shinya's side, kneeling over her still frame. Hesitantly, he touched her, before pulling her into his arms. "She's dead…" He muttered blankly.

"Oh…" Hinata gasped. Naruto knelt by his best friend. "Teme." He spoke softly. "You have to let her go." He saw a find tremble in Sasuke and worry rose up. "Sasuke…"

"No!" Sasuke's voice was rough, and pained. He bowed his head over his daughter's, touching her small pale face. "I'm not leaving her." He whispered.

Nodding, Naruto gave the others a helpless look. None knew what to do, it was obvious Sasuke was grieving, but it was still a shock. Many knew he didn't pay a lot of attention to Shinya, a lot thought he didn't care about her.

"There's still time."

Hearing the soft voice, all eyes turned, and stared at Sakura as she moved forwards weakly, favouring her one leg, and bleeding in several areas on her body.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped up. "What happened?"

A wearied smile touched her lips. "Never mind." She murmured. "Later."

"You're injured." Naruto scowled. "Why haven't you healed yourself? You need medical attention."

She cut him a suddenly icicle glare. "I said later Naruto." Her voice hissed darkly. "Let me deal with it when the time comes." Startled at her expression, and tone, he fell back feeling a chill emit in the air around her as she knelt nearly falling close to Sasuke. She leaned wearily to the side, and closed her eyes as Sasuke looked up and stared at her blankly. "There's still time to save her Sasuke." She whispered softly.

He stiffened. "She's dead."

Sakura swayed bracing her hand on him, and looked up into his eyes, seeing and hearing the emptiness within him. "Do you want her back?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered immediately, looking over her bloodied figure. Sakura nodded slowly, and gave a weak smile. "Good." She whispered as she placed her left palm over her heart, and her other over Shinya's. "I'll bring her back." She whispered faintly as her eyes slowly darkened, and turned to a deep black and her hands glowed before she fell over limply as Akio appeared and shouted. "Sakura! _No!"

* * *

_

_She opened her eyes slowly at the cold whispering touch grazing over her cheek, and looked out in the vast area of mists floating around, and the dark wraith shaped in the centre of it. "Princess of Death…"_

"_Keeper of Souls." Sakura whispered in return, her pure black eyes regarding the shadowy wraith. "You know why I'm here."_

"_You seek souls…"_

"_Yes." _

"_You know this is forbidden…"_

"_I'll pay the price." Sakura said coldly, narrowing her eyes._

_The wraith shifted. "Your bloodline inheritance will slowly kill you…"_

"_I know. But I am willing to sacrifice myself." Sakura replied softly._

"_Even you cannot save every innocent soul…"_

_She stared at the wraith coolly. "You called me the Mortal Goddess once. Mortal of Life, Goddess of Death. You know as well as I, I have no real need of dealing with you." She paused. "But I do. Out of respect."_

"_As no other has…" The wraith agreed after a moment. "Your faith has permitted my strength to grow to what it once was…" Fading from sight, Sakura watched as a glows appearing within the mists, some disappearing before one moved towards her. "Keep your payment Mortal Goddess, your faith is much sweeter than little souls…" _

_Stepping forwards, Sakura's eyes softened at the sight of the small girl looking around before she saw her. Shinya's onyx eyes widened. "Where's papa?" She asked instantly._

"_He's waiting." Sakura answered. Shinya regarded Sakura seriously. "I'm dead." She announced. Sakura nodded. "Yes. So am I. But we can return Shinya, would you like to go back to your papa?"_

"_Can we?"_

_Smiling at the hope in the little girl's voice, Sakura held out her hand to her. "We can." She promised. Eyes lighting up, Shinya slipped her tiny hand into Sakura's. Picking her up, Sakura held her close, and as she summoned her powers to return to life, she whispered softly to the mists as they faded. "Thank you…"

* * *

_

Naruto spun on his heel sharply once more, twisting around in a harassed pace and glanced once more to the bed where three figures could be seen. It would have made the perfect picture, if not for the horrifying fact Shinya and Sakura were both dead. He stopped and swallowed. He wished had had known, he wished he could have—!

Gritting his teeth, he turned away and stared out a window as tears threatened to fall again.

Flashback

"_Sakura! No!" Akio yelled and rushed to her side as she fell over limply. The other's stared at the way he stared at her hand over her own heart, and Shinya, before a sound of raw grief sounded from him, turning into fury as he looked up at Sasuke frozen in place staring at Sakura. "This is your doing Uchiha! Your daughter is not worth the life of Sakura's!"_

"_Hey!" Naruto snapped bristling. "Shinya is dead. Sakura is—"_

"_Dead." Akio cut in flatly, his face dark. "She killed herself in order to enter the Reikai to bargain with the Keeper of Souls."_

_Naruto faltered. "W-what?" He whispered. _

"_Sakura is dead." Akio repeated, this time with less fury, more fear. "It's the only way she can bring back the child's soul." He closed his eyes. "Only she is able to do such a thing. Her bloodline permits her to be able to bring the dead back to life…but only within a certain time period." _

"_How?" Nartuo asked strained. "Wait a minute. Bargain? What is she doing?"_

_Akio's jaw tightened. "From what I've gathered, she has to bargain away a part of her soul to the Keeper in order for the trade to be equally. To the Keeper, her soul is special, it holds more value than all the souls in the world."_

_Staring down at the still bloodied figure of Sakura, Naruto clenched his fists. "What can we do?"_

"_Nothing, but wait." Akio replied softly. "It's all we can do."_

End Flashback

Akio had revealed that Sakura and Shinya could not be separated, or they might loose both. Hearing that, Sasuke had acted instantly, taking both females into his arms before anyone could react, and vanished without a word holding them close to him. Naruto had immediately known where the other male was going, and followed, with the others close behind.

They'd found Sasuke guarding the two within the Uchiha mansion, Naruto had been the only one allowed to come close enough to talk sense into Sasuke, and allow Hinata, and the female named Rika to come in and clean away the blood. After it was done Sasuke had forbidden anyone else's appearance into the room, and had taken a seat close to the bed, bent over Sakura's frame, who had Shinya's tiny form curled into her own body.

Naruto looked at them again, nearly five hours had passed, and not once had Sasuke stirred. Gazing at them, Naruto couldn't help but see them as a family. They looked good together; he'd always thought that Sasuke and Sakura would make a perfect couple, if not for a number of problems on each side. And their children…

He sighed. He couldn't change the past. But he wished he and Sasuke could have done more for Sakura. And he definitely wished Sasuke hadn't married. It hadn't been his choice of course…he sighed again leaving for a walk as the time passed on slowly.

* * *

He stared blankly, memorizing every small detail of both over the continuing hours, waiting with a sense of empty helplessness. So much time had passed, and yet neither stirred, breathed, anything. They lay in serene peace, wounds covered to hide the truth, but he knew. They were dead. Neither was coming back.

He didn't know why, but it cut him more painfully than anything ever had. He hadn't felt this raw grief since the massacre of his family so long ago. Staring at the two females, he never would have thought that such grief could be felt over their passing. He had never been close to either, even with the years he had known Sakura, he had purposely kept his distance knowing that she loved him, but could never return her feelings. His daughter…truthfully he had wanted a son to continue on the line, but in his own way, he became fond of her, at a distance of course, unconsciously, her cheerful and bright innocent attitude reminded him of Sakura when they'd be younger and helped ease the emptiness within him.

Closing his eyes at the new wash of numbness that filled him, he curled his fingers into the blanket covering both and missed the subtle glow that entered Sakura's body before she took her first breath and her eyes fluttered open to reveal her still black orbs, before closing again. She kept completely still, feeling warmth at her back and recognizing the chakra of Sasuke within the room. Under the blanket, unknown, the wounds of both healed and disappeared as Shinya's tiny body took a breath and she shifted snuggling closer to Sakura.

It was her movement that caused Sasuke to stiffen. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at the two of them. At first, he didn't notice anything, but than he picked out a slow soft movement that hadn't been there before. Breathing. They were breathing. Both of them!

His heart accelerated as Shinya moved again, automatically tugging the blanket down as she burrowed against Sakura's side, producing a small yawn before falling into a deep sleep.

Staring, Sasuke nearly jumped when Sakura's eyes opened, and she regarded Shinya silently, before she moved slowly, and turned over half on her back, and found herself meeting Sasuke's shocked expression. Neither did anything for a long tense moment, before his hand suddenly moved, and grazed her cheek. A sense of surprise reflected in her dark eyes, and as he watched, the black faded to emerald. Sasuke moved to sit on the bed closer, and pushed Sakura down when she started to rise.

At her silent protest, he leaned down, and to her great shock, pressed his lips against hers lightly before drawing back, keeping his face close to hers. "Stay. Please." He whispered lowly. She regarded him a hint of colour in her cheeks, and her eyes wearied and concerned. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded slowly, and settled back down, saying nothing as he lay down next to her, and draped his arm over her stomach to curl over Shinya's back as the tiny girl mumbled sleepily smiling.

It was the last thing both adults heard from the little girl as sleep took them, something that would cause trouble later.

" '_Night mama…papa…"_

_

* * *

_

**K, I realize there isn't much detail to the fighting, there is a reason for that, mainly, because I suck at writing it. Secondly, because eventually, I AM going to sit my ass down and write about it, in a flashback or something, so be patient with me, okies. Other than that, if there are any other complaints, kiss mine darlings. Mwah!**

**Storm**


	16. Important Notice

**NOTICE, PLEASE READ**

**All right, so here's the deal. This is the same notice that I placed on my profile, nearly a month or so ago. I haven't heard anything from people, making me think it hasn't been read...so now I'm putting it on one of my stories-not a chapter, obviously, sorry to disappoint you, but improtant nonetheless.**

**So. Due to some complications, and a ton of lack of motivation, I've decided to take down, or put on Hiatus, a few of my current stories. I know, I know, and I'm truly **_**sorry**_**! But I cannot continue writing if I don't have any ideas, or even some enthusiasm put into the writing itself. **

**At the beginning of the new year I was going to do some changes, but that won't be happening anytime soon. I want to re-do over **_**The Hidden Bloodline,**_** my first Naruto fic, I read over it out of boredom one day and needing to familiarize myself, and found it wasn't exactly to my liking. **

**Mainly its the cliche of Sakura running away that annoys me, and I wrote it.**

**I won't take it down, because surprisingly enough people still read it, and I get a lot of notices saying its been added to someones favourites, or the like. **_**WHY? **_

**It confuses me beyond belief. So, yeah, it'll just be put on hold...for a long time. **

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**The other one will be **_**Chances.**_** That I just have no where to go with it, I have ideas, but they aren't speaking to me, not in an understandable way anyways... (Don't throw things at me, or flame me, cause I **_**will**_** reply back, and it **_**won't**_** be nice) So I will be taking that story down. **

**THIS IS FAIR WARNING PEOPLE, YOU DON'T LIKE, KISS MINE!**

**Ahem. As for **_**Player, **_**and **_**Fire Within Those Crimson Eyes, **_**and **_**Wooing the Sakura Blossom,**_** and **_**Penalty,**_** I will continue to struggle with those, and get some updates. Hopefully. You'll notice I'm being a bit skeptical of it happening...**

**Thanks for understanding, even if you are pissed off and cursing me right now...**

**Storm **


End file.
